Core of my existence
by Mijanur
Summary: After Arthur's death,Molly takes House Prewett's heirship and renounce House Weasley tearfully to save her family from a huge financial breakdown. She had no idea by accepting heirship of House Preweet,she will be inherited a contract that will shake wizarding world. Harry & Molly love making chapter 16 , & wedding in chapter 20
1. Chapter 1

**You are my core of existence**

Hello everyone, I am starting a new fanfic about Harry/Molly. At first I like to say this is my first fanfic so you can observe lack of depth in my writing and English is not my mother tongue, so you can expect grammatical mistake too.

But I am hoping despite all of this,you all will give my story a chance.

As I am not a western, please consider I can make some mistake about social customs. If you observe any mistake please tell me I will try to rectify the mistake.

Chapter1:

Arthur Weasley is dead

Reported by Nathan Rodgers :

Dear reader it is come to our knowledge that,the ministry worker Mr. Weasley is found dead in last night. His dead body is recovered from outside of department of mystery.

The reason of his death is unknown. But dear readers Mr. Weasley's death has raised some question in our mind,

Why Mr. Weasley was present in the ministry at night,when his working hrs was finished at 5 pm.

What he was doing outside of the department of mystery, when his job was to prevent misuse of muggle products.

Dear reader,Mr. Weasley was known for his misguided interest with muggle culture & his lack of respect for our traditional value & customs in the ministry. He was also reportedly close with Mr Dumbledore .

Yes, Dumbledore who was once a symbol of knowledge, power & wisdom. But his recent behaviour was not something you can expect from such person.

History tell us there were many brilliant minds who choose wrong path due to their greed,ignorance and sometimes because of age,unfortunately it seems like our dear headmaster is the latest example of such behaviour.

His baseless propaganda which tell us that you know who is returned & our ministry is not taking any action to prevent You Know Who.

My dear readers we can all understand that how false this statement. How far this statement was from truth.

We as a responsible voice of this great land we already raised our protest against this propaganda.

Dear readers we are now facing a wave of misinformation & propaganda against the ministry. We already caution our reader don't fell in the trap.

My dear readers we as the citizen of the great nation have some duty,we have to come as a one nation against this conspiracy. We have to recognise the sign of the conspiracy.

We have come to know Dumbledore is now operating an unlawful organization named Order of the Phoneix &it is rumoured that several ministry employees are also involved in this.

Arthur Weasley was one such kind of person & seems like he was present in the ministry at the night because of the direct order from our headmaster.

What Dumbledore needs from the ministry? Did Arthur Weasley try to steal something from ministry?

We don't know all the facts at the moment but we can ensure our readers that we will not take rest untill we solve this mystery, untill we expose every aspect of the conspiracy against this great nation and that is our promise to our readers.

 **Molly Weasley's POV:**

My husband is dead,but I am not crying.

Do that make me a bad wife?Do that prove I love my husband less.

I don't think so,because no amount of crying will reflect the vaccuam that is created in my heart,no amount crying will show what is just taken away from me.

I just don't lose my husband,my child's father, I lose a part of me,I lose the reason to smile at some silly jokes,I lose my partner.

In our pureblood society few wizard consider their wife as partner.

He is among those few. He was just average wizard to anyone,but I know Arthur was rare.

Arthur was rare because of his kindness, the war just claims this amazing person as it's latest victim.

I lost my brothers,my parents for this bloody war,now Arthur also join in the infamous list.

I am feeling the anger,I am angry with dark lord because he take away my Arthur, I am angry with Dumbledore for sending Arthur to death,I am angry with the society which does not have the courage to accept the truth.

 **Harry Potter's POV:**

Mr. Weasley death news came in early morning in the house. I saw Ron breakdown in tears,I saw the twin were crying, I saw something shining in the eyes of Sirius also.

But I am not crying. How can I cry when I know I am somewhat guilty of bringing tears in my friend's eyes .

Mr. Weasley is dead because he was protecting a prophecy about me and dark tosser.

What was he thinking in those last moment, was he blaming me? ,

I know he did not blame me,he was too much selfless to do that.

.I wish I could tell dumbledore about the vision few minutes early, may be that would save Mr. Weasley's life.I wish I did not feel the joy when nagini bites him.

I wish I could reverse the timeline for a day. Now it is pointless.

Mr. Weasley have just join with Cedric,mom and dad in the haven.

I am feeling helpless, helpless to protect my mind from the attack of dark lord.I am feeling helpless because another person have just died because of me.

I am feeling helpless because I know it is just the beginning and I am losing myself and I don' t know what to do.

 **Dumbledore's POV:**

I am feeling sad for weasleys,Arthur was a good soldier for the cause of light.

Without knowing what the prophecy say Arthur agreed to take the risk &trust me. Sometime their level of trust on me even scare me.

My father once told me trust is like capital. I think I have just lost some of the capital after Arthur's death.

I clearly make a error in judgement,I should know Tom would strike as early as possible,may be I am getting little older to be an effective leader.

I am thinking about Harry.I just hope he don't blame himself too much for Arthur's death.

Arthur won' t be last victim of the war, the boy would have to learn how to bear the loss of love one and fight again next day.

He have to face Tom one day and I think the day won' t be far away.

Fate is too harsh on the boy, I just hope the boy able to fight the upcoming darkness for the greater good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:2**

 **Molly POV :**

It has been a week since Arthur died.

Arthur is buried along his parents. The funeral was a close family event. Our child, Arthur' s brothers and rest of the Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Minerva, Sirius and Remus attend it.

I lost my husband of. 25 years, I am feeling the pain,hurt. I am also angry how the ministry and press play role to damage the image of Arthur.

They are trying to damage the image of Arthur. In order to hide their own failure. They accuse Arthur was a thief. How dare they?

A his wife I know how honest Arthur was. If he desired he could earn money in unlawful way. In all of our life we struggled with our poor financial condition but Arthur never compromised with his idology.

I despise those people who believed those lie and sadly they are overwhelming majority of UK wizarding community. It seems like the whole society lose the capability of rational thinking. Their ignorance and mentality makes me angry.

The whole society seems like decide to make Arthur a villain, They express their outrage how a ministry worker betray so called oath to protect ministry.

Those people wants revenge, Arthur death was not enough they want more.

So first they complain about William they don' t trust a so called theif's son in Gringots. Their mindset is what if William steal some of their money.

Never mind William is just a curse breaker and he have no access to their vault.

But those people lose their ability of how to think. They only want to believe ministry's propaganda. They want to hide their head in sand instead of facing the truth.

The Goblins try to assure them, but those people want to withdraw their money. The. Goblins don't want to lose money just because of a human employee.

So William lost his job. I have never seen my boy so much shocked.

Even Percy who broke the ties with us in order to build a better future in ministry lose his job. It seems like the ministry don' t want shadow of any. Weasley.

Charlie able to retain his job

It seems like people outside this country is less crazy.

William and Percy are both living in our house though they don't see each other face.

The twins and Ron, Ginny are in Hogwarts.

I am worried my two sons lost their jobs. We have no earning member in our family

We are crushed under debt. I have still four child who are still in Hogwarts. I have been a housewife in all of my life. But I am not afraid to do job outside the house. But nobody is interested to give us job. I don' t know what I will do now.

Dumbledore offer some help, but my family never take charity and I am not interested in accepting help from a person who sends Arthur to death.

 **Harry's POV:**

We are back in school. Ron, Ginny, Twins are upset. Ron already engaged in fights with other people. Those people were badmouthing about Mr. Weasley.

That is ridiculous . They were saying Mr. Weasley was a thief. Really those people disgust me. Mr. Weasley was a honest and just person.

I am angry with Dumbledore, Dark lord, Fudge, Malfoy and majority of wizarding Britain. Sometimes I think wizarding Britain deserves Dark lord. Dark lord does not created out of nowhere. Tom Riddle aka Dark lord is the reflection of this country's ignorance & bigotry .

We are now in Great hall for dinner with me my angry friend Ron who is fuming.

I observe Draco Malfoy is coming to our table. I am sure his intension is less than pure.

" Hey Weasley, did you buy something new. Afterall your dead father I heared steal a lot of money. Its a pity poverty force your family to become thief. You people are real disgrace of our great Pureblood society. "

Malfoy shouted this.

Ron reply this with bone breaking curse. The twins throw nasty hex to Malfoy.

.

"Detention Weasleys for attacking a student in Great hall & 50 points from Gryffindors for this". Snape shouted gleefully.

"But Sir Draco Malfoy was badmouthing about their father."

Hermione complained.

" Another 10 points from Gryffindors for encouraging housmate to engaged in violence ". Snape replied more gleefully.

Ron and Twins leaves the Great Hall in anger.

I try to open my mouth to give Snape a piece of mind but Hermione prevent me. I also leave the Great Hall in anger.

I am now in room of requirement. I am thinking about what happened in the past week.

I heared about Bill and Percy lose their job. I am feeling sorry about them, I can understand how they are feeling after becoming victim of yellow journalism.

I have once think about helping Ron, Ginny with my trust vault for their study cost.

But I know there was 0% chance they will accept this. The one thing is common among Weasley is their self respect, they won' t accept charity.

I am feeling guilty about this whole situation. I am one kind of indirectly responsible to put them in this condition. I just hope they can overcome from this. I will do anything to help them.

 **Molly's POV :**

I am thinking about our house finance. Financial problem is not new for us.

But the situation was never so bad. I am running out of idea for solving this problem. I am cleaning the house, this is when I see a old book. The book's name is

" Inheritance law of British Nobel Houses. "

Interesting my maiden family Prewett was a noble family. I don' t know why I suddenly become interested to read this book. I am reading the book. This is when I noticed the chapter " last of line clause ". If I can make a summary of this chapter then it is

1\. If all male members of a noble house is died than an unmarried daughter can claim the heirship of the house.

2\. But in the case of a widow who is the daughter of house claiming heirship is tricky. The widow should renounce her dead husband house and its magic in order to get heirship of this house. After renouncing she won' t be considered member of the house of her husband.

Molly thinks about this whole issue. The House of Prewett has considerable money and it has also some share in some businesses. It is also have some weight in pureblood society, House Prewett also have a seat in Wizengamot.

So accepting House Prewett's heirship can solve many of her problems.

But on the other hand if she did that she won' t be a Weasley anymore. She will have to renounce her husband's house and its magic. Being Weasley is the part of her identity. Its defined Molly Weasley.

But she can' t also ignore the reality. She have to think about her children.

A decision have to be made. Its a tough choice. But Molly never run away from making hard choice.

She finalise her decision. If Prewett heirship can save her family than she will do it.

She will accept heirship. She now have to go Gringotts.

 **In Gringotts :**

Molly is waiting for Goblins outside of inheritance room. After 10 minutes a Goblin called Molly. Molly entered into inheritance room. "What can I do for you lady" a Goblin named Benhook said.

" Honourable Goblin Benhook I am Molly Weasley nee Prewett. I am here to claim heirship of Noble House of Prewett ".

Molly replied.

" Then I assume you know you have to denounce House of Weasley and its magic ".

Benhook replied.

" I know what have to do to claim heirship " Molly replied.

" Ok if you made your mind then we should start the process. But I am cautioning you lady heirship of a Noble House comes with various. responsibilities and problems. Noble House Preweet is also no exception in this matter ". Benhook said.

" I am ready to face any problems & I am ready for all the responsibilities". Molly strongly replied.

" Then we should start this process. First you have to denounce House of Weasley ". Benhook recommend.

" I Molly Isabella Weasley Hereby denounce the House of Weasley and any magic associated with House of Weasley and pledging to holy magic to accept it ".

Molly tearfully said and a red light encircled Molly for sometime then its gone.

" Now take the oath as Heiress of Noble House of Prewett". Benhook said.

" I Molly Isabella Prewett Hereby pledging to uphold the honour of Noble House Prewett. I am also pledging to fulfill all responsibilities that comes with Heirship of Noble House of Preweet, so be mo it".

Molly said in strong voice, and a blue light encircled Molly and then after sometimes it vanish.

" Ok now as the process is complete, I am declaring you, Ms. Molly Prewett as the Heiress of Noble House of Prewett." Benhook declared that.

Benhook brings a ring with big P symbol and gives it to Molly.

Molly wears it and feels warmth in her finger. Molly feels today a new chapter of her life is started.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I like to say special thanks to reviewer** **bff 235.**

 **I am also thanking who gives this story favs and following the sto** **ry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, here the chapter 3 of my story Core of my existence.**

 **Chapter 3 :**

 **William Weasley ' s POV :**

I am sitting in our dining room. I am thinking about the situation. After dad's death everything seems like going in wrong direction.

First, they accuse my dad as thief, then because I am so called a thief's son, I lose my job in Gringotts. Honestly I never feel so much humiliated in my whole life. It seems like I am living a nightmare. Situation in our house is very serious, we are facing a huge financial breakdown.

I don' t know, what I should do, the inability to do something for my family is eating me alive. I am the eldest son of the family, after dad' s death I am the head of my family. I am feeling ashamed that I am not able to do my duty as head of the house.

I can try to find job in France. But I am not sure it is wise to leave my family alone in this moment of crisis.

I am thinking about something, suddenly I watch a owl is coming in our house, it has a letter along with it.

It seems like this letter is from Gringotts. Feeling very much curious as this letter is addressed to me I open the letter. But after reading the letter I am feeling very much shocked after reading this letter.

Mom denounce our house and its magic. I don' know what to think about it. Why mom did it, this letter also say as mom is no longer part of our house, she will need my permission to enter our property. Everything is so much confusing. I suddenly saw mom' s name is no longer exist in Weasley family clock.

I am suddenly feel mom asked my permission to enter our house.

I give it to her.

Mom entered the house, she seems like really exhausted, but I need some answer, so I asked mom " Mom I got Gringotts letter, It says you renounce House Weasley, Mom please explain me what is happening "?

" Take a sit Bill, I will tell you everything." Mom said.

" Bill you know, our family is now facing a huge financial crisis. So today I was thinking about it that is when I saw the book about inheritance and I get some idea how to rescue our family from this crisis ". Mom added.

" What idea mom? " I asked mom.

" Bill, you know my maiden family Prewett was a Noble House, I read that if no male member of the house is remained alive, then the eldest unmarried female member can claim heirship of that Noble house. " Mom replied.

" So you are now eligible for House Prewett heirship, Mom?" I asked Mom.

" Bill the situation is tricky for widow like me, If a widow wants to claim heirship of a noble family, then she has to denounce her dead husband ' s house and its magic. Mom replied.

" Mom, then why you wanted to do it, because of it you denounce our house " I demand explanation.

" I have no choice Bill, our family is crushing under debt, you and Percy lose job, I have four child who are still studying in Hogwarts. I have to take some decision. " Mom said

" Do you know, how much it pains me to denounce House Weasley, being Weasley is a part of my identity, but Bill I am not ready to see my family getting destroyed and I will do everything in my limit to prevent this " Mom continued.

" Because I accept, Prewett heirship I now have access to main Prewett vault which has considerable money, Prewett family has share in some businesses also, so our family can get a regular source of income by managing those business." Mom further added.

" I am sorry mom, I should know you will do always what is best for family. You make a great sacrifice for our happiness ". I replied tearfully.

" Don' t be sorry Bill, I can understand why you react like this. I will do anything to protect my family. " Mom said

" I love you mom and I don' t care what is your surname is. I will even love you if your surname is changed from Prewett to something else. " I told mom tearfully and hug her.

" And mom loves you Bill and I have a job for you " Mom told me after hugging me back.

" What job, mom? " I asked mother.

" As Prewett are a Noble house, they have a seat in Wizengamot, After I take oath as Lady Prewett you will be my Secretary to Wizengamot from Noble house Prewett and Wizengamot will pay you for it." Mom replied to my shocked face.

 **Harry Potter ' s POV :**

I am now in Great Hall, suddenly I saw Weasley family owl erol comes to our table. Ron accept this letter and read it with the twin and Ginny. Their face expression suddenly changed after reading this letter. They rush to Prof. McGonnagall and leves to use floo in headmaster office to go there house.

What Ron tells me before leaving is Mrs. Weasley denounce House Weasley and a lot of other thing happen, and Bill and Mrs. Weasley now wants to discuss it with them.

This situation puzzled me a little, I don' t know why Mrs. Weasley would renounce House Weasley. But, I am sure there was reason behind this rough decision. One thing I can surely tell Mrs. Weasley loves her a family a lot and will do anything to protect them.

I am wondering about all of those things, suddenly a see new owl come to our table, I accept the letter from owl and see the letter said

 _ **From Gringotts**_

 _ **to**_

 _ **Heir Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Heir of Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter**_

I opened the letter, it says -

 _ **Dear,**_

 _ **Heir Potter, it is come to our knowledge that, on 5 January 1996, a wedding contract for House Potter is become activated. So now, Gringotts is inviting you to come immediately to discuss the various aspects of this weeding contract.**_

 _ **Tontshenk,**_

 _ **Account Manager of Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter for Gringotts.**_

I am totally shocked, a wedding contract, how that is possible. Oh boy he is in so much trouble. I also did not know the name of my future wife.

What if his future wife is Pansy or Rita or...

No I don't want to think anymore, I have to go Gringotts.

So, I rushed to head table and told Prof. McGonnagall that I have to use floo by showing her Gringotts letter. She also become shocked after seeing this letter and comes with me to Headmaster's office to use floo powder, she will come with me in Gringotts.

 **Molly Prewett' s POV :**

After discussing with Bill, I met with Percy and explained the situation. Percy reaction is limited in simply few words like what, how and ok I understand. It seems like he was too much shocked to react.

After that I told Bill to write the children to discussed the situation.

One by one Fred, George, Ron & Ginny comes to our house & then I again explained them the situation, they were all shocked after hearing all of this, but it seems like they all understand the reason behind my decision.

Suddenly a Gringotts owl comes to me, it has a letter from Gringotts. I accept the letter, and see letter' s cover say -

 _ **From Gringotts**_

 _ **to**_

 _ **Heiress Molly Isabella Prewett**_

 _ **Heiress Of Noble House Prewett**_

I opened the letter it says

 _ **Dear,**_

 _ **Heiress Prewett, It has come to our knowledge that, On 5 January 1996, a wedding contract of Noble House Prewett has become activated. We are inviting you to come immediately to discuss various aspects of this wedding contract.**_

 _ **Benshook,**_

 _ **Account Manager of Noble House Prewett for Gringotts.**_

I am totally shocked, a wedding contract, seriously, I did not knew House Prewett has a wedding contract, that makes whole situation messy.

Who will be my future husband, I just hope he was not from a dark family. I hope he can understand my desire to help my childs.

" Mom has a wedding contract " said a shocked Ron.

It is awkward to hear when your son declare, you have a wedding contract.

I have to know about this contract, I have to go Gringotts.

 **In Gringotts :**

Harry have just arrived in Gringotts with Prof. McGonnagall , Harry goes to meet with Tontshenk with worried face, Tontshenk told them to wait in a room. Harry is waiting with McGonnagall.

On the other hand Molly arrived in Gringotts with Bill and she goes to meet with her account manager Benshook. Here she see Benshook is talking with another Goblin named Tontshenk.

" Come with me Heiress Prewett " said Benshook.

Benshook led them to a medium sized room, here Molly see Harry and Minerva in the room.

Molly is shocked to see them here, before she can ask Harry or Minerva what is the matter, Benshook said -

" Heir Potter and Heiress Prewett welcomed here, We are from Gringotts inviting you both to discuss the wedding contract between The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Noble House of Prewett. "

Harry is shoked to hear this, that means Ron' s mother will be his wife, It will be Molly Prewett formerly Weasley will be his life partner for rest of the life.

Molly is also shocked to know that her future husband will be Harry Potter. She did not expect this, Molly saw many young girl dream to be become Lady Potter, but it would be her who is 27 year older than Harry Potter, Molly Prewett soon to be Molly Potter will be the next Lady Potter.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I like to say thanks to my friend siriusbarks for the review .**

 **I also like to say thanks to those who favs or follow the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After Benshook declared the news about the wedding contract between Harry & Molly everyone become silent in shock. That is unbelievable to everyone , Minerva watching between Molly and Harry and try to understand what just happened.

It is her who first break the silence

" Are you serious? Who made this contract? " Minerva asked Benshook.

" In Gringotts we means busniess, it is true that a wedding contract between Harry James Potter & Molly Isabella Prewett has become activated on 5 th January 1996. " Benshook replied clamly.

" This contract between House Potter and House Prewett is signed by Lord Robert Andrew Potter and Lord Richard Jefferson Prewett in 1709 " This time Tontshenk replied.

" Then how this contract is still valid after 290 years " William Weasley asked

" Because there is no time limit is set for this contract, and Heir Potter and Heiress Prewtt fulfil the conditions of this contract. " Tontshenk replied.

" Why This contract was not applied to James Potter.?" asked Minerva.

" Because when Late Lord Potter turned 15, there was no Heiress of Noble House Prewett. The contract was also not applied to Late Lord Potter because -

* In this contract the bride from Noble House of Prewett should be a Heiress not only a daughter of Noble House Prewett and no female member of this Noble House was able to claim Heirship of this house, as Noble House Prewett had always a male heir in the past.

* Ms Prewett was already married at that time, the contract require an unmarried woman from House Prewett." Benshook replied.

" If there is a any way by which we can break this contract. " asked Minerva.

" No and if the contract is not fulfilled, then both Heir Potter, Heiress Prewett will lose 50 % of their magic, not only that Ms. Prewett will lose her house heirship, membership, magic, she will have no surname, which ultimately made her lower rank than muggle born in your wizarding society.

Heiress Prewett would also have to pay 1million galleon fine additionally to the ministry for breaking an ancient contract." Tontshenk said.

Everybody become more shocked after hearing the consequence for breaking contract, seems like the wedding between Molly Prewett and Harry James Potter is invitable.

" When the wedding must happen " asked William in a defeated tone.

" Within next four months " replied Benshook.

" Is there anything more, we must know " asked William.

" Yes, Mr. Weasley, your mother and Heir Potter must produced a child within 18 month after, their marriage. " Tontshenk replied to William with a mad glee in his face.

William face become super red like his red hair after hearing this.

Molly looks like a tomato after hearing this.

Minerva looks like lose the ability in shock.

Harry is now looking a place for hiding, he has no romantic experience with a girl.

Now he have to make a baby with Molly within next two year, it is too much for him.

 **Molly's POV :**

I am now alone in my room. After hearing details about the contract, I was in too much shock, Bill brings me in the house. After reaching the house, I went straight to my room.

I did not tell anything to Fred, George, Ron and Ginny about what I learned in Gringotts. I asked Bill to explain them and I went to room. I have a lot of things to think.

First the contract shock me, I never knew there was a wedding contract that is 290 years old in my family. I am also very shocked to learn that it is Harry Potter who will be my husband.

I only know, Harry as my youngest son's best friend, Harry is growing up as a fine handsome young man, he is also very modest, caring, charming young man. I have no doubt he is the hot topic among Hogwarts general female population.

But, I never thought about Harry in a romantic way. But, the wedding contract put me in a tough spot.

In a normal way, it does not make any sense I am his best friend's mother, who is also 27 year older than him, he is the most famous bachelor guy of his generation, I am on the other hand a middle aged widow.

Harry' s home life is not very good, he also seems like a target of dark lord and the ministry is also after him. Now he have to marry me, Harry deservs happiness, I don't know if I can bring happiness in his life, I don' t know how our relationship will work, I may ruin his life.

But we don't have anyother option, If we don't do this, I will lose House Prewett's heirship, hell I won't be even remain member of the house, I will have no surname. In our pureblood society I will be at very bottom.

I will also lose 50% of my magic, losing that much magic will be put me a very much weak, I will be just two steps above of a squib in terms of magical power. I will have to pay 1 million galleon fine if I don't abide by this contract.

I am also worried about my family, by accepting Prewett's heirship I thought I finally get a way to pull my family out of a sure financial breakdown. Now if i lose that heirship my family would be destroyed financially, my children's future will be ruined.

I am also worried about the fact that Harry's 50% magic will also be lost, if we don't marry each other, that would be totally unfair to Harry, He has a future as a powerful wizard, I can't ruin that. My head is hurting by thinking all about this.

I am also worried about my children's reaction, what will they think after knowing their mother will marry a young man who is 27 years younger than her, will they understand my situation, how they will intract with Harry. I hope they won't behave abnormally with Harry because of this.

 **Harry's POV:**

I am now in Room of Requirement, I first come to know about this room from Dobby. After returning from Gringotts, I came straight to here. The whole situation seems like crazy. But my life was always full of crazy things.

My several times great grandfather put me such a tough spot. I have a wedding contract with Ms Prewett. I am really feeling guilty here, because of this contract she will be forced to marry me.

She will have to marry a boy of 15 years, I am not sure I can be good husband to her. In my whole life I never experience much of family life. As she is much older than me, I am wondering can she really become comfortable with the idea of me being her husband.

Ms. Prewett will lose everything if she don't marry me, she won't have any surname, house, she will also lose half of her magic. She will even have to give 1 million galleon to the ministry.

I hope she does not become angry with this. I am also very much worried how will herchild react with the news, I am sure they will be very much shocked, I hope I don't lose their friendship.

I really have to talk with someone about all this. Yes, that's right I decide, I will talk to Sirius about all of this. I need my dogfather's help.

 **Dumbledore's POV :**

Today Minerva told me about Harry's situation. Poor Harry and Molly, they are in a tight spot. But what makes me worried about this whole situation this about the Penalty of this contract. Specially Harry losing half of his magic.

If Harry lose half of the magic then, the future of the wizarding UK will be very dark, Harry is needed in his full strength to beat Tom. The future of entire society is depending upon Harry and Molly's marriage. May be its love of a wife and family life is what the prophecy is suggesting that Tom does not know.

Thats it I have to talk with Molly about Prophecy and he have to make sure that Harry and Molly become Husband and Wife.

 **Chapter end**

 **I like to say thanks to my reviewers**

 **s** **iriusbarks, thanks for reviewing again.**

 **steellord,**

 **bernard,**

 **ashur,**

 **pingu**

 **I also like to say thanks who follow and favs the story**

 **Ashur, in my story** **Molly is a 42 year old White English Woman, She has red hair, Beautiful eye, a good cute face, she also has heart warmthing smile.**

 **She is little overweight, but not so much, those little fat gives her body more attractive look in her various body part.**

 **But mostly Molly is a kind,careful, little tempered, selfless great soul and a great human being.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Molly's POV:**

I have come to dinning room after taking rest for dinner. it seems like Bill has told them about who will be my future husband. I am observing their reaction, Ginny's reaction seems coldest, Ron looks like still in a shock, the twin looks serious, which is surprising.

" I think Bill explain the situation to all of you " I asked them

" Yes Mom" they all reply it at once.

" What do you think about this situation " I asked them again.

" Mom it is totally shocking news for me, I never thought Harry will be your future husband. But Bill explain us how this contract is unbreakable and what are the penalties, I think we have no other options, You should agree to marry Harry, we will always desire what is best for you Mom". George replied.

" We can' t let you to lose half of your magic, lose your surname and lose your identity " Fred replied.

I am shocked to see the level of maturity have just shown by the twins, they can think seriously, if they want.

" I can't believe what I heard, My best mate will be my new Step Father, it would be weird between us for sometimes, but I think you & Harry are the both victims of circumstance and I knew mom why you take this heirship, you take heirship for helping us, we are behind you in this situation." Ron replied

I don't know when my Ron becomes so wise, he is becoming more mature day by day. Seems like the girl Hermione has positive effect on my son.

" Mom I don't want to say anything, it is clear that Harry will be your Husband, you will be the famous Lady Potter, you and Harry will live in a manor, while we will struggle here" Ginny said bitterly

" Ginny this not the way of talking with our Mom, she sacrifice a lot for the family, even now she takes the heirship to help our family, to help you to complete the study, apologies to mom immediately. " George replied

" Mom is just the victims of circumstance, we should not make situation more harder for her, she is our mom, she will always care for us, we are her children. " Fred strongly told Ginny.

" Yea, but what about when she will have child with Harry, she will forget us " Ginny retorted.

" Mom will never forget us Ginny and Harry always consider us as his unofficial family, so we will be always close" Ron replied.

" And, Ginny we are also understanding why you are behaving such way to Mom. You are jealous of Mom, You always had a strong crush on Harry, now as Mom is marrying your dream man, you are angry on her. But Ginny it is a critical moment for our family, we don't have time for any childish jealousy now." Bill scolded Ginny.

" Harry deserves someone younger, he should not marry someone who is 27 years older than him, can mom relate with him can mom will be able to physically satisfy Harry after marrige, Mom is runining his life. " Ginny replied.

" Not a single word anymore go back to your room" Bill told Ginny.

I am little shocked after hearing all of this from Ginny. Now my own daughter is feeling jealousy because I have to marry Harry. She does not consider me as her mother, but she consider me as undeserving middleaged woman, who is taking away her man.

I don't know how to tolerate this type of childish behaviour. Ginny always had a strong crush on Harry, which becomes more harder when Harry saved her from Dark lord three years ago. Seems like it was always her dream to become Lady Potter.

I know Ginny will not be the first girl who will hate me for marrying Harry Potter, as soon as the news of my and Harry's marriage contract gets leak to the press, I am sure I will be one of the most hated woman in the UK.

But Ginny told something that make me worried deeply, will Harry become angry with me, because I ruin his chance to be married with someone younger.

I don't know how Harry will be comfortable with the idea of me as his wife. I don't know if Harry and myself will ever become physically intimate in a way that can physically satisfy him. Will Harry find me desirable.

 **Harry's POV :**

I have just come to Grimmaund Place to see Sirius. I hope he will be able to give me somekind of suggestion about what to do.

Sirius is little shocked to see me at that moment.

" Hey Harry what are you doing here now? asked Sirius

" Sirius I have to tell you something" I replied

" What is the matter Harry, " Sirius asked me.

" Sirius I have a wedding contract from my house and Molly Prewett will be my future wife. " I told sirius.

" What are you saying Harry, tell me everything " Sirius told me in a shocked voice.

I told Sirius everything, the conditions of the contract, penalties.

" Harry this is a serious situation, now tell me Harry if anyone give you the talk. " Sirius asked me.

" What talk, oh the talk, Mr. Weasley gave me the talk last year." I replied.

" Ok so I think I don't need to give you another one, Though I am finding it funny that Arthur never thought one day you will apply the knowledge you get from him on his own wife." Sirius laughed loudly after saying this.

" Sirius its not time for joke, I came here to get some suggestion from my godfather." I replied with some irritation.

" Ok, first I think you should marry Molly, as you both don't have any other options. You have to accept the reality that you and Molly will be husband and wife for life." Sirius told me.

" But, Sirius we have huge age difference, will Ms. Prewett bcome comfortable to accept me as her husband, will I able to be a good husband." I asked Sirius worriedly.

"You are in a difficult situation Harry, things will be awkward between you two, but you have to take steps to give the relationship a chance, you have to be ready for tough challenge, you have to know her personally." Sirius told me.

" I am never afraid to face tough challenge Sirius, I am willing to give this relationship a chance, but I am afraid of her reaction. " I told Sirius worriedly.

" As far as I know, Molly is a pragmatic woman, she is also open minded, so, I don't think she will blame you, I think she is also willing to give this relationship a chance. But, Harry you have to make things easier for her ". Sirius told me.

" What can I do, Sirius? " I asked Sirius.

" First you tell me, What you think of Molly as a woman, not your best mate's mother " Sirius asked.

" I never see her that way, Sirius, I think she is beautiful, she has a great smile." I replied to Sirius.

" You have to think her as a woman, if you want to give your relationship a chance, then you have to stop treat and see her as Ron's Mom. You have to see her as an attractive woman, which she is, you have to behave like a man who wants to pursue a relationship with a beautiful woman " Sirius told me.

" I will try, Sirius, but it is difficult. " I told Sirius.

" Not try, Harry you have to do it, because Molly will face more problems from society " Sirius told me seriously.

" How" , I asked Sirius.

" Because, the whole society will see her a negative light,Harry you have to realise Molly will always be anxious about how you see her as a woman because of her age " Sirius told me.

" You have to assure her, that you think her as a beautiful woman, you think she deserves to be your wife. You have to be open minded and try to understand her. Harry you have to be her's shield, just like she will be yours." Sirius added.

" As a husband, you have to care, respect her, you have to make her comfortable about herself around you." Sirius concluded.

I am start to think about the whole situation after What Sirius told me, I decide I will give this relationship a chance. I won't let any hesitation to prevent this. I am also determined to treat Molly as a beautiful woman, I will try my best to make this journey easier for her.

 **Molly's POV :**

I just saw Dumbledore to enter my house.

" Molly I want to talk with you something, its about Harry. " Dumbledore told me.

" What about Harry " I asked Dumbledore.

" Molly I have just came to know about wedding contract between you and Harry, Molly you have to marry him. " Dumbledore told me pleadingly.

" I already decide to marry Harry, but why you are worried about us " I asked Dumbledore suspiciously.

" Molly, I want to tell you about something, its about a prophecy regarding Harry, I am only telling you because you are going to be his wife." Dumbledore said.

" What Prophecy, you are talking about, Headmaster. " I asked him.

" This prophecy starts around 16 years ago, when Sybill comes to my office for interview. This Prophecy is about Harry Potter and Tom aka Dark lord

Then Dumbledore started to tell me about the Prophecy.

 **Chapter end.**

 **I like to say thanks to my reviewers**

 **Ashur  
**

 **Mollyfan**

 **ncp fan**

 **I also like to say thanks those who follow and gives favs to the story**

 **This story crossed 1000 views and gets over 500 visitors.**

 **It means a lot to me that despite lack of depth in my story writing, you people are giving my story a** **chance.** **Love you all for your support.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

 _ **Molly's POV:**_

I am furious after hearing what Dumbledore told me about the Prophecy. The summary of this prophecy is, it is Harry's job to destroy Dark lord and one of them will die at the hand of other. It is ridiculous they want to put the burden of defeating Dark Lord on the single person, it is so unfair to Harry.

Dumbledore also don't tell Harry about this prophecy, damn this old man's keeping secret mentality. Harry will be a great wizard one day, I have no doubt, but he is inexperienced, also don't have any special training.

" Why you don't tell Harry about this prophecy?" I asked Dumbledore.

" I didn't wanted to rob this boy of his childhood "Dumbledore replied.

" That's BS, Dumbledore, Harry already robed his childhood, when you placed him with those foul muggle, Every year Harry faced life threatening incident in Hogwarts. Harry stop being a child long time ago." I replied forcefully.

" Molly, I agree, I make some lack of judgement, Harry is much mature compare to other people of his age." Dumbledore said

" Your lack of judgement already caused Arthur's death and the way you handling things it will also lead to Harry's death" I warn Dumbledore.

" I was planning to tell Harry about the Prophecy in this year, now I have to do it sooner." Dumbledore said.

" Yes tell him and if you waste anymore time, than I will tell him, I will not let you to manipulate Harry anymore" I replied with determination.

" Molly, I wants to help Harry, but I am seeing someone is becoming protective about her's husband " Dumbldore told me with smirk.

" I always cared about Harry, Now I am caring more, because I am seeing the whole wizarding Britain are trying to wash their hand from responsibilities, I am seeing how this young man is targeted by ministry, I am also caring about him because he will be forced to marry a widow in few days" I shouted to Dumbledore.

" Molly, you and Harry will be married very soon, you should stop this mentality to make this relationship work, if you do this Harry will feel guilty. " Dumbledore said to me softly

" How!" I asked Dumbledore.

" Harry always blame himself fitst, if anything goes wrong, if you don't open up, then Harry will feel guilty, he will feel you are ashamed to be his wife " Dumbledore told me.

I realise, what Dumbledore said is true, I have to make Harry believe that,I want this relationship work. I will have to see him as a man who will be my Husband not my son best mate.

" But, will Harry able to accept me as his wife " I asked Dumbledore

" Harry is one of the most open minded man , I ever see in my life, if you give him a chance, then there will be a successful marriage, which will leads to some red haired green eyed Potter child in future " Dumbledore tease me by saying that.

I blushed deeply after hearing this , the idea of me and Harry producing a child is something I never thought before. But, I don't have to think about it for sometime.

For now, I have to find way to make Harry feel comfortable about our relationship, If Harry gives me a chance, then I will be the woman who will stand with Harry as his proud wife, I make that promise to myself.

 **In Hogwarts Harry's POV:**

I am sitting in Gryffindor's table, after yesterday 's talk with Sirius I can think about many things with a clear mind. I already decide to give this relationship a chance, and determined to make it as easy as possible for Molly.

I told, Hermione about this whole contract . Hermione was beyond shocked that I and Molly will be married. She moaned about how outdated those contract, She also cursed my ancestor for putting me in this condition.

I told her I will give this relationship a chance, and she said she will support me with this decision, because she understand it is the only reasonable thing to do. Hermione's support was really important to me, Hermione afterall is my best friend.

Things are little awkward between me and my other best friend Ron, we didn't talk with each other after he returned from Burrow, the whole situation is really complicated.

I am sure the idea of me as his Step Father really shocked him, but, I am hoping that won't change the basic dynamics of our relationship. He is my first friend, I don't want to lose his friendship.

The twins were supportive to me in this whole situation. They first give me strict warning to not harm their mother anyway and to treat her with respect. After I said I agreed on this terms, they hugs me and welcomed me in their family as " Papa Harry ".

I don't know what I feel about this whole step father issues, but the Weasleys were always like a family to me & they will be my family in future too.

Ginny's behaviour shocked me most, it seems like she regain her interest in me once again. The way she is behaving around me, her body language towards me, showing me her skin deliberately.

It totally distrubed me, I am going to marry her mother and she is hitting on me shamelessly. Does not she realise by doing this type of activity she is making me feeling awkward.

I can't even discuss about Ginny's behaviour with anyone for obvious reasons . Its really disgust me, she should know I will be her Step father very soon and she should not listing after her Step Father.

We were leaving the great hall, in that moment. we hear someone to speak in his infamous voice.

" Hey Wasel is it true that, your mother is marrying Potter, now seriously I am feeling sad for you Potter, Potter was once a great Pureblood house and now you have become a pevert to marry an old slut like Wasel's mother." Malfoy shouted to us.

That's it, this looser gets too far, I can ignore if he only insulted me, but he insulted my future wife, who is a kind soul.

" I Harry Potter heir of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter hereby challenging Draco Malfoy heir of Noble House of Malfoy in a honor duel for insulting my future wife Molly Prewett, heiress of Noble House of Prewett" I challenged Malfoy.

" Potter, stop your madness, and 15 points from Gryffindore for physically threatening a fellow student." Snape told me.

I am feeling totally pissed and I have no time for Snape drama.

" Shut up, Severus Snape of Neo House of Snape, I am talking here as a heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House, who feels his future wife is insulted by Heir Malfoy, Now nobody should interfere in this matter." I replied.

" Harry is it necessary,"? Dumbledore asked me.

" Yes, absolutely " I replied with determination.

" Ok then, the duel will happen, Student, the honor duel between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will happen tomorrow in front of both of your family " Dumbledore replied in a defeated tone.

" Heir Potter who will come from your family beside your bethroned Heiress Prewett"? Dumbledore asked me again.

" Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin" I replied to Dumbledore.

" And, for you Heir Malfoy " Dumbledore asked Malfoy.

" My parents will be present there" Malfoy replied.

" Ok then it is settled. " Dumbledore declared.

I am feeling positive about tomorrow 's duel, I am hoping to totally humilate this git in front of his parents, I want to look at the face of Lucius, when I will crush his dear son. I want to look at Snape and make him realise this Harry won't take any BS from anyone.

Molly is totally a victim of circumstance, she was never greedy about money. She did not deserve those insults on her character. I won't let this happen, I will be her shield just like she will be my shield.

 **Molly's POV:**

Ron just owled me, I am little worried after reading the message.

I am worried, because Harry challenge Draco Malfoy for a honor duel because of Malfoy insulting me. I know Harry is a better wizard than Malfoy, but I am still feeling worried about Harry.

But I am also feeling happy that, Harry stands for me. He will duel for my honor. He is fighting for his future wife.

Dumbledore told me, Harry is open minded, I can see why he told such thing, seems like Harry is also keen to give our relationship a chance. Harry is treating me as his future wife ,not his best mate's mother.

I am feeling sudden warmth in my heart. I can see a hope for our future married life. In this moment, I promised to myself I will try my best to make it easier to Harry to understand that, I am treating him as a man who will be my husband very soon and I don't care he is younger than me.

 _ **Chapter end**_

 ** _Neo House means New House.  
_**

 _ **I am like to say special thanks to my reviewer**_

 ** _siriusbarks  
_**

 ** _bff235_**

 _ **I am also thankful to those who are following and giving favs the story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

Today is the day I am really hoping to humilate Draco Malfoy. I woke up early in the morning to do some workout. I need my muscle to be ready for this big day.

Although British Wizarding community always ignore the aspects of physical fitness in terms of spell casting. But, it is very important according to me, mobility matters a lot when you are dueling with someone.

In duel, you should be able to cast the spell first, moves first to doge upcoming spell, to maintain your strength for a long duel.

After that I took a bath. After returning from bath I was preparing to go Great Hall for breakfast . That was the moment Ron came towards to me. I was totally surprised to see my best mate, I do not know what he will say.

" Harry can we talk for a moment" Ron asked me.

." Of course Ron, what you want to talk about mate" I asked Ron

" Harry I know you are a powerful wizard, but if you ever hurt my mother or make her cry, I won't spare you " Ron warned me.

He is staring at me with serious expression in his face.

" So you came here to give me a warning only." I asked Ron with a smile.

" Yea, and Harry welcome to family" Ron hugged me after saying this.

" So, you are not angry with me? " I asked Ron

" No mate, are you surprised a little bit because of this " Ron asked me.

" Yea" I replied with just one word.

" Harry, I know, I was not your best friend, when you need me in fourth year, because of my jealousy. But, Harry time is changing, after dad's death, I realize how immature I really was, besides I realize both you and mom are victim of circumstance. " Ron replied

" Ron, you are becoming really wise day by day" I replied happily.

" Thanks mate" Ron reply with smile.

After that, we both met with Hermione and together we left for breakfast in Great Hall

Now, I am eating in Great Hall, the food is really great, I am totally enjoying it, in between testing the great food, I am also observing other students. Seems like there is a great buzz around the whole school about my and Malfoy's duel.

Seems like there is a spilt in the opinion among the students about who will going to win the duel. They are also very much surprised after hearing my marriage news.

Few girls looks sad about this but those same girls even few days ago were convinced that I am a mentally unstable boy. It seems like people are really confuse what to feel about me.

Ginny is making things awkward even today, she is sitting in my opposite side and looking at me clearly with lust. The way she is looking at me clearly makes me very uncomfortable. I never showed any interest in Ginny, but she seems like does not get it. Its becoming serious day by day.

I decide I have to talk with her sooner and make it really clear to her that, I am not physically attracted to my future step daughter.

I am also observing Malfoy, as usual he is bluffing about how he will defeat me within a minute. He has Crab, Goyle, Pansy as his devoted listeners. All three of them I think has individual iq of less than 60.

I am waiting for tonight when I will cursh him badly in front of the whole school. I have a nasty surprise in stock for Malfoy. I can't wait for night to come early.

 **Molly's POV:**

I am discussing with Bill, about the whole duel between Harry and Draco Malfoy.

" Mom, you should not worry, Harry will win duel against the junior Malfoy. "

" I know Harry is great in dueling, but I am still worried about the possibility of Harry getting hurt, he is fighting because of me" I replied that

" Mom, I know how you are feeling about whole situation, but I am very happy that Harry is standing up for your honor." Bill replied with smile.

" I am also feeling happy Bill that, Harry considers me as his future wife and willing to take risks for my honor" I replied.

" Believe me Mom, everything will be all right, now Mom as you will be present in Great Hall during the duel, you have to behave like Harry's date during that time, are you ready for this " Bill asked me

" Bill I am committed to do everything to make this relationship work, as Harry and me both are representing two influential political house, we will both have a busy public life, in that case, I will do everything to show the world I am standing proudly with Harry . So I am ready for this occasion . " I told Bill confidetntly.

" Good to hear that Mom, We will always support you, no matter what. " Bill told me .

" Thanks Bill, that means a lot to me. " I told Bill.

I am also feeling excited for today's duel, Harry takes a huge risk on his reputation for me, I will be there to support my man proudly.

 **Dumbledore's POV:**

I was little surprised when Harry declared a honor duel with Draco. Mr. Malfoy was always foul mouthed, but the thing he said about Molly is totally unacceptable. I am little happy that both Harry & Molly are taking positive steps to make their relationship work. I am also very interested to see how well Harry will perform in that duel, I have no doubt that, the winner will be Harry. I just hope Harry show some mercy to Malfoy boy.

 **Harry's POV:**

Its 6: 45 PM, the duel will start after 15 minutes, I wear a battle robe which was given by Sirius as my Christmas gift. Few girls comments I look handsome in this robe, but I am anxious to see how Molly will react after seeing me in those robe. I am really hoping to see her today.

Remus just come with Padfoot in his animagous form. My face brightened after seeing both of them.

" Hey Harry, ready to crush junior Malfoy? " Remus asked me.

" Hell yea, Remus " I replied to Remus with Confidence.

" So are you waiting for arrival of someone special" Remus teased me.

" Yea, I am waiting for my future wife, who will be guest of honor of this duel." I replied.

" Seems like your wait is over " Remus told me.

After hearing this, I turned around and see Molly Prewett, my future wife is coming with Bill.

She is looking really beautiful, she is wearing a wonderful robe that is hugging her's body. She applied very little make up, she is looking so gorgeous, her beautiful eyes, her smile, the curve of her body all is taking my breath away.

She is slightly overweight, but those little fat are making her's critical body part more desirable in my eyes. I never knew before today Molly Prewett is so beautiful, but I don't see her in romantic way before today.

I come forward to welcome my bethroned in a formal way.

" Welcome, my dear lady, heiress Prewett, I hope you will be able to see a great duel, where I will be successful in my goal " I replied confidently

" Thank you, my dear heir Potter, I came here to see my bethroned as winner. I am hoping to see your oppnent will beg for mercy from you" Molly said genuinly with smile in her face.

It makes me feel very happy to know Molly came here for me, so it seems Molly is not ashamed about me being her's future husband. Molly is making every effort to make our relationship works.

It fills my heart with warmth, with new determination I reach to duel arena, Dumbledore will be the judge of this duel.

" Lets the duel begin" Dumbledore declared.

Malfoy goes for offence and throw disarming spell towards me, I simply doge his spell.

" That is all you got heir Malfoy " I shout to him, try to making him angry.

That worked, Malfoy became angry and starting to throw spell after spell, because he was angry , he was not able to keep it on the target and because of my great mobility I was able to move fast.

Malfoy on the other hand clearly become tired, he really has fitness issue.

I am just towing with him, now.

" Finish it my dear bethroned " Molly shouted to me.

That makes me fee a l lot of better, I decide to wrap the things up.

Time for nasty surprise for Malfoy.

I concentrate my focus and try to think Malfoy as a small snake.

So I shouted cutting curse but I done it in perseltongue. A strong blue light, which is much stronger than normal cutting curse, the light is moving towards Malfoy like a snake rather than straightly. I can see fear in Malfoy's eyes, because he don't know what spell I casted, he shout " Diffindo" to protect himself from my spell.

But the spell is too much powerful and it breaks Malfoy's shield without any trouble. The spell hits Malfoy like a snake bite it cuts his robe, shirt and hits his chest. Malfoy makes earth shattering cry with agony.

It makes me happier, but I am not finished with Malfoy I send a bone breaking curse to him, yes it is also done it in parseltongue. The spell hits Malfoy 's left leg and definitely breaking several of his bones. Malfoy cried more loudly with pain, I am feeling very irritated with Malfoy's crying, so I shouted " Silencio" in English to him and make him stop crying loudly.

Now, I send series of little bird to attack Malfoy's face and my dreams come true, birds are attacking his face viciously and Draco who was already in too much pain failed to do anything to prevent this. When those birds are done with him, his face is totally a mess, he has so many deep and small cut in his face, it is making him like a cross between muggle ghost and zombie. Blood is also falling from his face, I may disfigure him for a long time.

Now, I summoned a huge 20 ft high snake in Parseltongue and comand it just to scare Malfoy not bite him. The snake goes after Malfoy direction and show its huge fang to Malfoy and whole audience.

" No, Draco my son" I heared Narcissa Malfoy making a loud cry and seems like she become unconscious, I observe Lucius Malfoy, there tears are dropping from senior Malfoy's eyes, he seems like to accept that his son will die today. Seems like most of the audience also thinking like him.

In the mean time I am smelling something bad, so I turned and see something wet in the floor. So seems like Malfoy Scion wets himself on the floor badly.

Eew I can' t tolerate it, so I send stunner and disarming spell in quick succession. Both spells hits the target and Draco Malfoy lost his wands and dropped to the floor with a stunned face.

" Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of today's honor duel is Heir Harry James Potter." Dumbledore declared

 **Chapter end.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 :**_

 _ **Molly's POV:**_

I have just come to Hogwarts with Bill to see the duel, I am wearing a decent robe and I also applied little make up on my face, because I have to maintain the image of Prewett heiress and also the image of future wife of Harry Potter.

I just see Harry, he is wearing a battle rob, he looks very much handsome in this robe. His untamed hair, his handsome face, his deep green eye all are making him a attractive wizard, there is no doubt he is making many girl to feel hots for him. I am sure I will be a villain in the eyes of those witches for stealing their chances to be with Harry.

I am seeing him talking with Remus, seems like Remus is teasing him about me, but I see him replying with confidence. Seems like he just saw me and he is coming towards me. He then kiss my knuckle and welcome me to see the duel.

It fills my heart with warmth, that he is giving me the respect, I deserve as his future wife, he is clearly treating me as a woman not as his best mate's mum. I am also seeing him in new light, I am seeing him as a man who will be my man very soon

I sit with rest of my child in audience section which is created by Dumbledore for this duel. Dumbledore is judging this whole duel. Seems like a huge interest is created among the Hogwarts public to see this duel, it also creates interest among Biritish press. I also see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are also come to. see the duel. I am hoping Harry will humilate their good for nothing son.

I see Dumbledore gives the signal to start duel. For first few minutes of duel Harry don't cast a single spell. Malfoy on the other hand throwing curse to Harry restlessly.

But I become very much impressd to see that none of the spells are able to touch Harry. Harry moves with great mobility, the way he shifted his position, his reflex are all seems like a good prove of his great physical fitness.

Clearly Harry is towing with Malfoy. I can see Malfoy is cleary showing signs of tiredness. But I am feeling bored, I want to see my future husband in action, I want to see him to humilate Malfoy badly.

So I called him to finish the duel. It seems like he listens my demand and prepare to go on offence. He first casts a spell in perseltongue. When he did that, I saw several people to flinch after hearing the spell in perseltongue, ignorant people again they are showing their bigotry.

I am feeling disgusted by them, so I again refocused my mind into the duel & seems like a strong blue spell is moving towards Malfoy at a high speed like a snake. So I am thinking it may be cutting curse, but I never see a cutting curse that is so strong before. It hits Malfoy very hard, his robe, shirt and also his skin in chest is deeply cut by the curse. Malfoy shout with very much pain, I am seeing some satisfaction in Harry ' s eyes, Harry is ruthless to his enemy and I am liking this.

Harry also send two more spells towards to the Malfoy boy, one of them broke Malfoy's bones in leg and another spell produce series a small birds which viciously attack Malfoy and cause numerous small and deep cut in his face. Blood is dropping from everywhere of Malfoy's body, he is too much in pain and he is not able to do anything to prevent this.

Malfoy looks like a shit, he is so clearly humilated in front of the whole school, he again proves that in front of my future husband Harry Potter he, Draco Malfoy is nothing. The whole school is also shocked to see the skill, speed, and lord like arrogance of Harry, Harry makes them to shock in awe.

I am feeling deep proud for my future husband Harry Potter, he is making a good statement about his power to the whole Wizarding UK. I am thinking Harry should end this duel now.

But seems like Harry has another idea, he summoned a huge snake in parseltongue and it is moving towards Malfoy who is already pice of shits now. The snake demonstrate its fang to Maulfoy.

It creats panic among the audience, few makes statement that are showing they think Malfoy will be killed tonight. Narcissa Malfoy seems like fainted after seeing snake's fang. There is look of Horror in the faces of majority audiences.

It seems like Harry also observed the reaction of the audiences & he is looks like irritated. That's it, I think Harry just want to scare Malfoy and not want to kill him.

It also seems like junior Malfoy wet himself because of fear. I am feeling disgusted about him. Malfoy is so pathetic. I really wants to see the end of the duel now. Feeling little pity on him.

Then, I see Harry sends disarming and a stunner in a quick succession towards Malfoy. Malfoy dropped to the floor with a stunned face and also lost his wand.

Everyone seems like little relief to see the duel is ended, and Draco Malfoy death is not occurred. Dumbledore declare Harry as the winner after Harry catch The Malfoy's wand

I am feeling very much happy after seeing Harry as victorious in this duel. Today Harry not only maintains his future wife honor, he also sends a warning to anyone who dare to question on my character.

Harry gives me hope that he will be an ideal husband, who will respect his wife, and stands for his wife's honor. He also looks very much handsome when he duels. Today I am seeing a man to rise.

I am seeing other girls are also looking Harry in new light. Some are seeing him with new interest, and some girls are seeing him with pure lust.

I am feeling little jealous now and also angry at the same time. I am feeling little jealous because those girls are not middleaged like me, I am feeling little insecure because of this.

But, I am also feeling angry on those girls, they are simply treating Harry as a piece of meat not as a person, those girls are undressing Harry in their mind, that is making me to wish to hex those girls.

But Harry is not watching those filthy minded girl, he is watching only me, and there I see a hint of admiration in his eyes for me.

That fills my heart with hope, that also erase my silly insecurity which I was feeling for past few moments. I am now clearly seeing a decent future with Harry as his wife. I moves my leg because I can not wait to talk with him.

 **Lucius's POV:**

I am feeling very much humilated right now. The reputation of Noble House of Malfoy is curshed. My son is beaten so badly that it would make me a laughing stock in inner circle of death eater.

I am also shocked to see the amount of power and skill the Potter boy demonstrate during the duel. The way Potter use the noble parseltongue is also come as a shock to me. No wizard will be able to fight Parseltongue spell easily. Potter is becoming a powerful enemy.

When Potter summoned the snake, I thougt that would be the end of my son. Potter men are historically compassionate, easy going guys.

But they are different animal when they duel, they are quick,vicious, ruthless in the duel and if the duels occued because someone insulted their women, then they go really mad and majority times it cause painful death of their opponet.

As far as I can remember, what I read on my family journal that, On 8 April 1885 Potter's Great Great Grand Father Edmund Potter killed his opponet Stuart Carrow by an unknown Potter family spell.

Tears were droping from my eyes by thinking my son's death, despite all family pride stuff, I really love my son. Then when Potter disarmed and stunned Draco I feel relieved . My son will live, eventhough he have to face humiliation in rest of his life.

 **Harry's POV:**

I am feeling really good right now. It gives a great satisfaction that I am able to humilate this ferret beyond my earlier expectation. I expected some fight from Malfoy, but he proved himself pathetic.

I am feeling satisfied with myself after crushing him. If he did not insulted my future wife Molly, then I won't be so cruel in my attack on him. But, he did, so I give him the proper response.

Oh it feels so good to see Lucius Malfoy is lowering his head in shame, Seems like I also crushed this death eater's ego indirectly.

I am seeing some girls are seeing me with lust, that's disgust me, I am already engaged with another woman, so they should not know I am off the limit now.

I don't want to damage my mood, by thinking those silly girls, so I am thinking about my future wife beautiful Molly Prewett. I see her happy about my victory. I am also seeing appreciation in those beautiful eyes of her for me. I think she is also feeling proud as my future wife.

I see her to look those girls and it seems like her mood changed after seeing those girl reaction. She looks little jealous and insecure after that.

That worries me, I remember Sirius's words when he told me because she is older than me, sometimes its normal for her to feel little insecure.

But honestly, Molly has nothing to be insecure, in my eyes she is way more beautiful, thoughtful, better person than those silly girls

I am felling very much proud that my future wife is such a good combination of beauties, brain and a golden heart. I decide I will erase those insecurity of her, I will let her know how much I admire her qualities, I will let her know that, how I think she is a symbol of beauty for me.

It seems she see me and is coming direction, I am also starting to walk towards her. I meet her in halfway and without a thinking I just hug her tightly, she also hug me back with equal strength.

I know this hug between me and her something special. It is for the first time we are hugging each other romantically. We are hugging as a romantic couple. This hug is making me feel so good. I am feeling complete in those arms, I am feeling peace.

Molly's body is slightly overweighted, but her body fits really well with mine when,we are hugging each other. Our hug is very intimate, it seems nothing can be passed between us.

I am also feeling her softness of chest against my chest, she is resting her head against my neck. I am also resting my head against her neck, I am smelling the smell of her beautiful red hair, those red hair, where I wanted to be lost forever. I am really enjoying our passionate embrace, it is creating so many new feelings and desire in my heart for her.

That is the right moment, I decide I want to take my relationship into new level, I want to know this beautiful lady in my arms more personally. So I release her from hug and look straight into her's beautiful eye and say.

" Heiress Prewett, I hope I am able to fulfilled your expection in the duel. But I am not here to talk only about those, I am here to ask you for something else also. Heiress Prewett, will you go on a date with me" I asked hopefully.

Molly lookes shocked after hearing this, but she comes out early from the shock and said the following words that makes my day.

" Heir Potter, yes I will go on a date with you "

 **Chapter end.**

 **I like to say thanks to my reviwers**

 **siriusbarks**

 **ncpfan**

 **alaskanwoman**

 **pingu**

hafizatul sufia yaacob

 **Mates, you are all great, your reviews encouraged me a lot.**

 **I am also thankful to those who gives favs and follow this story.**

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

 _ **Molly's POV:**_

Harry meet me in halfway and after staring at me for few seconds he asked if I was pleased by his performance in duel.

Then He pulled me closer by waist and hug me. At that moment, I realised he was not hugging his best mate's mum, but he was hugging his future wife, the way he hugged me, filled my heart with warmth and feelings for him.

Yes I am starting to feel romantically about him. I realised that was one of the reason, why I felt jealous of Harry's female fan base. I am starting to think Harry as my man and no woman tolerate the situation where some other women are hitting on her man. So, it was completely natural for me to feel that way.

I realised, I should hug him back immediately and convey my feelings to him through this hug that, I think him as my future husband.

So, I hugged him back with equal force. I know I am slightly overweight, but at that moment we fitted perfectly in each other arms. It was a very perfect and intimate hug between us.

The hug was perfect, I was feeling secure and complete in his arms, my hand was on his back rubbing it. It felt good, Harry has an athletic body, I was also feeling his hard chest against mine. It caused an unknown sensation in my whole body.

Harry was also rubbing my back in one hand and trying to pulled me closer by other hand which was resting on my waist. I realised he was also feeling same way about our hug.

I was feeling happy, I was feeling very much optimistic about our future married life in that moment. We had still many issues to sort out. But,at that moment I was feeling very much satisfied. He was resting his head on my neck, I was also resting my head on his neck. I felt he was smelling my hair, I felt little blushed because of this. At the same moment, we were still comforting each other on back. The moment felt magical to me. I am sure the whole Hogwarts were watching us. I am sure reporters of Daily Prophets were also watching us. I am sure many young girls were feeling jealous at that moment. But, Harry seemed like was not giving them any importance, I was also feeling those peoples were not important. The only thing matter to me was us. Our intimacy was definitely a good sign for our future married life.

Then like all good things, our hug came to an end, I was feeling little sad at that moment. But, in the next moment my heart filled with unknown joy, Harry asked me out for a date. At that moment I felt great pride for my future husband.

He wanted to take our relationship in next level and he was not afraid of the reaction of press, general people. Harry is a true Gryffindore and he wanted to make a bold statement to the world that, we are dating.

I knew exactly what I wanted to say in reply. Yes, I wanted to go into a date with him. I liked the way our relationship are rapidly progressing.

I liked the way we were becoming comfortable around each other. I wanted to know him more closely, I wanted to know the real Harry in depth. I was very much sure our date will be a success.

So I said yes. Then I saw the smile of Harry. I felt he again pulled me for a hug, but I was not complaining about this and hugged him back, after all besides his future wife, from that moment I am also his girl friend. I watched the reaction of other people while hugging him. Majority of them shocked. A considerable amount of girls were also throwing me icy glare, but, they did not knew Molly Prewett, so I give them my special Molly glare and warned them to not make a move towards my Harry or else they will have to face an angry lioness.

After that we both went to meet Lucius Malfoy. The man was looked broken, his wife looked like furious.

" You almost killed Draco with dark magic" Narcissa accused Harry.

Really now out of all people the Malfoys who are big supporter of a dark lord were whining about dark magic.

" Lady Malfoy, it was your son's unfortunate comments about my future wife, forced me to duel with him and I beat him fair and square, so please don't cry foul now" Harry replied coldly

Way to go Harry, I was thinking that time.

" Besides I think that, there is no light magic or dark magic, there is only strength and I thought as a former member of Slytherin house you will understand that and parseltongue is not evil, it is just a different language like English, French." Harry further added.

That speech of Harry, made Lady Malfoy silent. So Harry shifted his attention to Lucius Malfoy.

" Lord Malfoy, as the winner of this honor duel, I am expecting you will personally write an apology letter for your son behaviour and send them to my beautiful future wife, heiress Prewett and also send a copy of your apology to Daily Prophet's office." Harry told Lucius Malfoy

" I will do that, heir Potter" Lucius replied dejectedly

I felt very proud of Harry that moment, the way he handled and talked with senior Malfoy showed his maturity and leadership.

After that I had to leave for burrow, before I left we decide we will date in Friday night.

After coming from Hogwarts I went straight to my room and slept for five hrs. For the first time I had a romantic dream about Harry in my sleep, I saw us happy as a married couple with two red haired boy and girl with untamed hair and green eyes in both of our arms.

After woking up from sleep, I remembered the dream and blushed. Harry is already starting to invade in my dream also. I was feeling very much optismic about our future.

Now, its Friday morning, I am already feeling very much excited about tonight's date. I am seeing my son Bill is sitting in a dining table, he looks little worried.

" Good morning Bill, you are looking little worried my son" I ask Bill.

" Mum, you should see that" Bill reply me and handle me today's copy of Daily Prophet.

And the first thing I see in the paper make me angry.

There is a big headline in the paper and it say

 _ **" Greedy widow trapping mentally unstable boy who lived**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter**_

My blood is boiling now with anger after reading the article. I am feeling angry for the fact, the way this paper described us and the way they try to undermine our relationship.

We had a complex situation regarding our relationship. Now finally when we are progressing in our relationship, they published this false article. That's it, I won't tolerate the smear campaign .

" Bill we are going to an official House Prewett business in 30 minutes " I tell Bill

Then, Bill ask me, " Where Mum"

" The Daily Prophet office" I tell Bill.

I hurriedly make a floo call to Dumbledore

" Hello Molly, why you are calling me now "

" Headmaster, I read today's Daily Prophet and I am not pleased about the way Harry and myself are insulted by the lead article." I tell Dumbledore

" I also read the article, seems like Ms. Skeeter again try to discredit our light fraction. In last few days it published negative article about me, Minerva, Filius, Hagrid, Diggle, Boot, Longbottom family, you and Harry. " Dumbledore reply sadly.

" And, what we are doing to stop this type of yellow journalism."

" What can we do, the ministry has a hand behind this. we also can't use Wizengamot because the dark fraction are dominant there. " Dumbledore reply with sadness.

" We don't need them, I am thinking about something, please can you call Harry for me" I ask Dumbledore.

" Of course, please can you wait for us for few minutes" Dumnledore reply me.

After few minutes Harry returned and he ask me

" Good morning, Molly, what happen? " Harry ask me

" Harry, did you read today's paper" I ask Molly.

" I read it, I am very much angry" Harry reply with anger.

" Harry do you trust me" I ask Harry.

" I do, Molly"

" Harry, you know, an Australian company Davidson own 18% of Daily Prophet. and your House Potter own 9%, House Prewett own6%, House Dumbledore own 8%, House Longbottom own 4 %, House Boot own 7%, and House McGonagall own 5%. If we all sell our share to this Australian company, then we can make change in overall control of Daily Prophet." I tell Harry

" But how it will help us? " Harry ask me.

" First, Daily Prophet will be shut down by this, all those yellow journalist will lose their jobs. Because, Davidson is interested to transform it into a magical sports paper & we can also earn a lot of money." I tell Harry.

" Ok, that's great, Molly" Harry reply with excitement.

" But, Harry if we do that, we will draw ire of conservatives of our society, many British people won't accept that an old British Paper is sold to an Australian company, they will treat us traitor " I warn Harry.

" I don't care Molly" Harry reply.

" So, then please give an approval seal with letter to Dumbledore for this business and he will send all of our letter to Davidson Company." I tell Molly.

" And, then,? " Harry ask me.

" Then, Harry, you and me will pay a short visit to Daily Prophet office to tell the employees that great news. " I tell Harry with a grin

" That will be great, Molly, you are a genius " Harry shout with joy.

" So, Harry, please come in Burrow within 20 minutes " I tell Harry

" I will be there Molly "

 **Harry's POV:**

So after 20 minutes I arrived in Burrow. I saw Bill and Molly already waiting for me there. I kiss knuckle of Molly, she blushed. Her face became little reddish.

" So, Harry are you ready, we are gonna apparate to the door of the Daily Prophet office " Molly told me.

" Yes, absolutely. " I replied with enthusiasm.

Then me, Molly, Bill apparated to Daily Prophet office door.

After entering the office, we attracted lot of attention of the employees who were present there. We went straight to editor office.

" Oh Mr. Potter, Ms. Prewett, are you here to complain about today's article " Editor Mark Lawson said with grin.

I am feeling like punching this editor's smug face. I also saw Rita Skeeter present there.

" Its Heiress Prewett & Heir Potter for you Mr. Lawson. You will adress us nobles with full respect. If you don't adress us properly then, I will drag you personally to Wizengamot and get your ass kicked.

"No, we don't here to complain about your paper's yellow journalism. House of Prewett and House of Potter don't believe in complaining, we only believe in action." Molly shouted to editor.

I feel delighted after hearing the way Molly shouted to the editor. Way to go my angry lioness, tear this looser apart.

" You can't threaten our editor " Rita Sketter told angrily.

" Shut up you filthy bettle, or I will send you to St. Mango for year by hexing crap out of you" Molly shouted more loudly to Skeeter.

" Can, I also join with you, Molly dear. I am thinking of experimenting few more spell in parseltongue on someone" I asked Molly with hope.

" No, Harry dear, she is my prey, if you want you can try on the editor." Molly reply me.

Our threatning seemed like worked both Skeeter and Lawson looks terrified after hearing this.

" Heiress Prewett, what actions you are talking about" Lawson ask weakly.

" Editor Lawson, from last few months your Daily Prophet are engaged in false propaganda, smear campaign. You people breaks every principles of journalism. You people takes yellow journalism to a whole new level. So we along with some our noble allies decide to take an extreme steps" Molly told the editor bluntly

" We Houses of Potter, Prewett, Dumbledore, Longbottom and Boot sold our family share of Daily Prophet to Davidson company" I added with Molly.

" Oh no, what you people have done, now the Davidson company will have big influence on our paper" Lawson told us in terrified voice.

" Actually editor, the Davidson company now own 57% share of your paper and they have overall control over your paper" Molly exclaimed gleefully.

" But, it will mean they will shut down the paper and our reporters will be jobless" Lawson told us.

" Yes, your paper will be shut down, your reporters will be jobless and you know what that is the sole reason we sold our share. " Molly told the editor.

" Heiress Prewett it was our business, we had to increase circulation, seriously you can't be so vengeful ".

" So, you looser will publish half truth, propaganda, smear campaign in the name of business and expect us to tolerate it, hell no you people are disgrace in the name of journalist " Molly shouted with disgust.

" Actually we are, very kind hearted people Lawson, but you should never take our good will, patience for granted, so from tomorrow the Daily Prophet won't exists and you people will be all jobless from tomorrow. " I told them softly

" Yes, from tomorrow this paper will be only mentioned in history books" Molly exclaimed

 **Chapter end**

 **I like to say thanks to my reviewers**

 **alaskanwoman  
**

 **ncp fan**

 **whatweareafraidof**

 **ambjr01**

 **I also like to say thanks to those who are following and giving favs the story.**

 **This story already gets over 2500 views, that means a lot to me. Thank you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

I was surprised when Dumbldore told me that, Molly wanted to talk with me in the morning. I was pissed about the Daily Prophet article. Now I am outside of the Daily Prophet office.

Wow, Molly is truly a lioness. The way she take revenge on Daily Prophet really shocked me. With a successful management she made this propaganda machine Daily prophet stopped. She is a beautiful woman who has sharp brain.

She was looking really hot when she was shouting on Daily Prophet's editor & Skeeter. The way her eyes was giving icy glare to editor made her really hot in my eyes. I am sure with Molly, we can scare the whole world. I don't care what other people said about us, but I am feeling happy that Molly will be my wife and I will always try to keep her happy.

" Harry do you want to go for an early lunch" Molly asked

" I can do that " I reply.

Then Molly say

" Ok, but I am warning you, you still have to take me in a dinner as date."

" I will" I reply with smile.

 **Molly's POV:**

I am feeling so much happy after shutting down the propaganda machine named Daily Prophet . They gone too far with their lies, smear campaign.

So I made this plan. I am so happy that Harry trusted on me on selling the Potter family share of the paper. Not many wizard in our society would accept his wife's advice on the matter of finance. But Harry is different. He treats me as his equal not inferior.

I am very much hopeful that our future married life will be beautiful for both of us. I wanted to clear some of the things with Harry so I asked him for an early lunch. Besides I really like his company.

It is our lunch time, I am looking at Harry. He looks roughly handsome. His smile is again making me feel butterfly in my stomach. He is also looking at me sometime with slight blush.

I am seeing those beautiful eyes. I can see love, compassion and some desire for me in those eyes. It is making me getting lost in his eyes. Those green eyes can make every witch feels weak in their knee if it's owner desire.

I don't know what come into me I hold his hand with my hand and apply pressure on his hand. He feels surprised by my act for few seconds, but after that he becomes comfortable and also apply reverse pressure on my hand. It feels really good sitting with my future husband with his hand on my hand.

I am feeling many pairs of eyes are looking at us. But, I am not feeling uncomfortable about this. They can think whatever their mind say. But, the only thing matter for me at this moment is us.

I can see it is also same for Harry. We are comfortable about our relationship in public. We won't hide, just because some people are seeing us and not liking it. I want to clear something with Harry. I could wait for our date at night but I can't wait for it, because it is so much important for me.

" Harry I want to clear something with you" I tell Harry.

" What is it, Molly" Harry reply casually.

" Harry I am very much happy that how our relationship has progressed so much at a such short period of time. It seems like our efforts are working & we are reaching at a good phase of our relationship. You are very much understanding so far, so I hope you can understand what I am trying to say.

Harry after Arthur's death, my family was near financial breakdown, so I took Prewett heirship to protect my family from that. Because, you are going to be my husband you will have a definite say in House Prewett's finance, Harry I appoint Bill as house Prewett 's secretary for Wizengamot and we have some share in some business, that is handled by Percy at the moment. Harry I also want to give 50% of my house finance to my kids. I know I may sound unreasonable to you, but Harry I am requesting you to consider that apart from Charlie none of my kids have a job, four of them still studying in Hogwarts with you, so I am worried about their future." I tell Harry emotionally.

" Molly, you don't have to ask me for that, Bill is a very eligible person for that job, Percy is also perfect for serious business stuff. I am also understanding your worry about your children. I have nothing against it Molly. They are my friends, they more like a family to me. Now, we are we all going to be part of a big family in future, I think we should take care each other. That is what family stands for.

Previously I wanted to help your family, but I restrained myself from doing this, because I knew Weasley don't take charity. But, now as we are family, I will try to make our whole family works. I know they won't accept direct financial support. But I am willing to invest in some of their business. "

I feel huge relief wash over me, I know Harry is far mature than his age. I also know that Harry is a kind hearted person & Ron and twins are among his best friends. Still I did not expect him to understand my worry fully. But he understand that, not only that he is also accepting my family as his own.

I am thinking how selfless is Harry, 80% wizard won't willing to give a penny in that situation. But, Harry was never greedy for money.

I knew Harry had a tough childhood, he never gets any family love. But, despite this Harry understand importance of family. Harry is a once in a million men, a perfect dream man for every wiitch.

I don't know how I get so lucky to be bethored with such a great man. I am feeling , I am unworthy of such great person, what can a woman like me can offer him in return. My eyes are getting moist. Suddenly I am starting crying.

" Molly, why you are crying " Harry ask me.

" Harry you are a great man with great character, you are a perfect man for every witch. On the other hand I have nothing to offer you, Harry. I am not worthy of you Harry, you deserve better, someone younger."

Harry comes closer to me and give me a protective hug, I am resting my head on his shoulder.

" Molly you are not unworthy of me, Molly you are a beautiful woman, inside and outside, Molly you are a great woman, a great human being. Molly I saw how you care and love your family, how you can sacrifice anything for them.

You are very much compassionate about other people also Molly. You care for every body. You always put others first before you. Molly you are a woman with a great determination, strength and virtue. You are a selfless kind soul.

Your kindness, compassion, love is reflected in your body language, Molly Prewett you are a beautiful woman, who has lot to offer to me. I am happy that it will be you, who will be my future wife, so stop saying you are not worthy of me " Harry reply me passionately

After hearing those kind words about me from Harry's mouth, I am feeling very much emotional, nobody said, so many kind words to me at once, not even Arthur. The way he describe his admiration for me, make me feeling like I am on cloud nine. My heart suddenly fills with happiness and warmth for my Harry. I am feeling so lucky to get such a man as my future husband. I moves closer to Harry to feel his body warmth. I like to be closer with him.

" Harry, you said I am beautiful, do you physically find me attractive, when I am a middleaged, overweight person. " I ask Harry weakly

" Molly Prewett, I find you physically very hot, you are the hottest woman in my eyes. Your beauty has nothing to do your age Molly. Molly you have a beautiful face, which make me lost in desire.

Your smile cause me to skip my heart beat regularly, I can see your soul through your beautiful eyes, those eyes are haunting me in my dream regularly. Your beautiful red hair makes me speechless in admiration.

The swings of your hips make me lost my sense with desire. You are little overweight, but those little fat in your body's special parts made you more desirable in my eyes, Molly." Harry reply me with full of honesty.

It brings more happiness in my heart after hearing that, he has desire for me, he finds me beautiful, the way he describe me physically make me blush very much. I can see in his eyes what he is thinking about me. He makes me beautiful again. I am feeling so many different desire for Harry that I never knew exist in me.

" Now, what about me Molly, do you find me attractive" Harry reply with a seductive voice.

After hearing this I blushed more

" Harry, you are a very handsome man, I am sure you are a subject of hot dream of many of witches" I tell Harry

" I don't want to be subject of hot dream of other witches, I have no interest in them. I want to be subject of hot dream of only one witch, that's my future wife, Molly am I the subject of your hot dream " Harry asked huskily. I can feel his breath.

I gather my courage & staring right at Harry and say

" Yes, Harry, you are subject of my hot dream" I reply with passion.

After hearing this Harry pulls me by waist strongly and make me sit in his lap, it cause new feelings me, it makes me blush more. The whole thing me sitting on Harry's lap increase my heart beat, I hide my face in his neck because of this.

After some time I move away from his neck and now staring at him with desire, he is also staring at me with the same desire. Those desires wants to bring us more closer to each other physically.

Those desire are the examples of growing romantic feelings that we have for each other. Those desires wants to remove distance between us. Those desires are seeking to touch each other.

Our eyes are burning now with those desired filled passion. Our face are coming closer from both sides, the world seems like stopped at this moment. Nothing in the world matters to me anymore. Every microseconds is feeling like an hour. Our face moves more closer to each other, I am sure our heartbeat is increasing with anticipation of something to happen. something that is desired by both of us. Something that will take our relationship in next level.

My one hand moves to touch his black hair, I feel his one hand increase its pressure on my waist.

We are really closer to each other now, I can feel his breath, I am sure he can also feels mine. This intimacy with Harry makes me passionate with uncontrollable desire and needs. Our lips are only moments away from each other. Those lips are waiting for a union, that will take our relationship in a new high. I close my eyes in anticipation, Harry also close his eyes in similar anticipation.

Suddenly I am feeling something to touch my lips, I am also touching something. Yes, this is the moment when our lips touch each other with love and desire.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hello I changed the rating of the story from T to M**

 **I like to say thanks to my reviewers**

 **James birdsong  
**

 **alaskanwoman  
**

 **whatweareafraidof  
**

 **Ambjr01**

 **I aslo like to say thanks to those who gives favs and follows the story**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

The moment Molly sit on my lap, I hugged her closely. I pulled her by waist, she also hugged me back. I was starting at her beautiful eyes, I saw love, care, desire for me in those eyes. I have already strong romantic feelings for this beautiful woman.

When we learned about our wedding contract, I had some doubt that, if relationship between us would ever worked out. But, we were both able to remove those fear about our relationship. We both started to feel romantically about each other.

She is a beautiful woman inside and outside. She is the most beautiful woman in my eyes, I was feeling lucky that she will be my woman for life. I was feeling haven when I had her in my arms with Molly sitting on my lap. My heart was beating at faster rate, my heart was filled with joy at that moment. From my childhood I dreamed about a family. When I turned 14, I dreamed about a family with a beautiful woman. I suspected that, she would be a red hair lady.

But I never dreamed that it would be beautiful Molly Prewett who would be my lady love. Molly has a very high opinion about me & I am determined that I would never break her trust.

I looked at her lovingly, I was starting at her beautiful lips, those lips looks rosy, it was slightly open, I was feeling an uncontrollable desire to capture those lips. I again looked at her face, I could feel she was also desiring the same thing. I moved closer to her and reduce the distance between us, I was feeling her hot breath, I was also seeing she was closing her eyes in anticipation.

That made me more turned on, I also closed my eyes and started to get more close to her. I never kissed a girl /woman before. Molly would be my first kiss. I was feeling nervous, but I gather all my Gryffindor courage and finally capture Molly's beautiful lips. Those lips were soft, inviting. I kissed her with all my desire, it was feeling magical to me, I was kissing my woman with all the desire.

She was also kissing me back, I could feel the way she was moving her lips against me, I was feeling blessed. Nobody loved me so much in my life. Her love was filling unknown void in my heart. She was leading our kissing, she was chewing my bottom lips.

Her hand reached my hear and fisting with passion. Molly's passion also caused me to kiss her more aggressively. She was testing like vanilla. I already lost all my control. My hands were rubbing her back agressively.

We were kissing in public, I was sure many people were looking at us that moment. But, I don't care about them anymore. At that moment the only thing mattered to me was us. Our kiss was a great evidence that how much deeply we were feeling about each other.

A soft moan escape from Molly's mouth. It made feel very happy, I felt she bite me softly in my lowe lips, it caused me to moan slightly and I opened my eyes. Molly also opened her eyes. We were staring at each other with love, desire and satisfaction.

Suddenly I felt like Molly was seeking permission to enter my mouth. I granted that happily, I felt her tongue finally invade me, she was testing me, our tongues met and they started to dance together, we tested each other's saliva. I felt my lungs are burning for air, but I did not wanted to this moment to end. We were in complete bliss.

Besides kissing each other madly, we were also molesting each other cloth, by rubbing each other back aggressively.

But, wee had to end our kissing, due to need of oxygen. I did not know duration of our kissing, may be it was lasted for few minutes, but for me those few minutes were most beautiful minutes in my whole life time. We were both breathing hard for oxygen and then we joined our forhead together.

" So how was it," Molly asked me.

" It was a great, magical moment for me, Molly, I never felt that way for anyone in my life. The way kissed each other, made me feels loved, made me hopeful for our future together" I happily replied.

" Oh! Harry it was also magical for me also, I think today we both are able to take our relationship into next level, I also felt very much loved by our kiss. it was special for me, too" Molly replied.

" Molly, I am starting to fall for you, in you I find a great woman with whom I like to spend my whole life, Molly I am promising, I will never left you alone in our life journey . " I told Molly emotionally .

" I know, Harry I can trust on you, you are a great young man Harry, you make my life colourful again, you make me feel desired, beautiful and I am also feeling, I have developed a strong romantic feelings for you, Harry. " Molly replied emotionally .

" Molly, I want you to know that, you are the first woman I kissed in my life, you are the first woman that haunted me in my dream, I want to be together with you with all my heart" I passionately described my feelings for her.

" Harry, I recognised that, I am your first and you know what I am feeling very much proud about it, I think, around the world many woman / girl dreamed about your first kiss. But, Harry are you happy about that." Molly asked me.

" I don't give a knut, what other woman think about me, for me I always wanted my first kiss with someone I loved to be together and who had feelings for me as a person, that is you Molly, I can't imagine to kiss any woman other than you" I replied with honesty in my voice.

" Harry, you don't know, what your words means to me, I felt like so privileged to be your girl friend, but, Harry I heard you are also black heir, so if you become Lord Black in future, you can marry other woman as Lady Black" Molly told me with low voice.

" Molly, look at me, I am heir Black now, but I will try to push Sirius marry someone. I don't want responsibility of another House, but Molly, even I become Lord Black accidentally, I won't marry other woman.

That is not me Molly, we Potter are strict monogamist , Molly you will be my only wife till death do us apart . I can't think about any other woman, Molly' I replied passionately .

Molly eyes become moist again after hearing this, she pulls me in a hug again .

" Harry, I am so lucky to be your future wife, I also wanted to be together with you till death do us apart " Molly emotionally told me and kept her head on my neck.

I again cupped her face and crush my lips again with her. This time our kiss was soft, like we were trying to assure each other of our commitment about each other. Our kiss ended shortly this time.

" Molly, we will face every battle of our life together, I am also feeling lucky that, you will be my wife. But, Molly you are an aggressive one in our snogging session . " I teased Molly.

" But, you like it, don't you" Molly replied with smile.

" Of course every lion loves his lioness and this lion also loves his lioness , that makes our snogging session more spicy. " I replied with enthusiasm .

" So, my brave lion, what you are planning for our date" Molly asked me.

" My dear, lioness, it would be a surprise for you " I replied her with a teasing smile.

" Ok, I will wait for it " Molly replied.

" I am promising you, you won't be disheartened . " I assure Molly.

 _ **Molly's POV:**_

My pre date experience was wonderful, I felt so much loved, cared. I was egarly waiting for Harry's arrival. I have very high hope for today's date . I am hoping to know my Harry more closely . I want to know his like, dislike .

It was 7 pm, I was hoping Harry will come any moments now to take me in date.

Suddenly I saw Dumbledore in floo call. I was very much surprised to see him. So, I asked him.

." What happened Dumbledore, I am not expecting you at that moment. "

." Molly, you should come really fast in Hogawarts, Harry is sicked and seems like someone fed him love potion.

 **Chapter end**

 **Thanks to my reviewer**

 **Le Diablo Blanc2**

 **richbias**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 :**_

 _ **Molly's POV :**_

I was feeling so much shocked after learning that Harry was sick and he fed with Love potion. I was feeling angry at the whole situation. I was waiting for a great date with my Harry but someone tried to snatch him from me by feeding him love potion. I could also guss who was the culprit.

Ginny always had a obsession with Harry. From childhood, she dreamed about becoming Lady Potter. Even after knowing about our wedding contract, she was still tried to seduce Harry and put him in a tough spot.

Now, she probably fed Harry with Love potion, how could she do this to Harry. How would I face Harry after he would come to know about Ginny's action.

But, I wanted to see my Harry at that moment, I had already developed romantic feelings for him, so I decided to see him. I also had to know everything about the whole incident.

I came in Hogwarts and immediately left to see how Harry was doing under Popy's treatment. I saw Harry was sleeping on a bed. I also saw Ron and Hermione were sitting besides Harry's bed. Both were looking worried.

" Ron, can you tell me exactly what happened with Harry" I asked Ron.

" Mum, we were just eating in great hall, Harry was not eating that much, because he had a date with you, suddenly after drinking juice, he was feeling uneasy, he told us he was feeling so much pain, confusion, after that, he just fainted there. After he brought here, Madam Pomfrey examined him and found that it was love potion that cause Harry's that condition. " Ron told me.

" Do you know who did this to Harry" I asked Ron

" Mum, we can't be sure, but I am suspecting Ginny mum, because, she was sitting closer to Harry and she was behaving like a love obsessed girl and trying to seduce him nowadays " Ron replied with sadness.

" Ron, Hermione, can you both please leave for some minutes, I want to spend some alone time with Harry " I requested them.

After they both left from there, I sat besides his bed. Here I observed him closely, he was resting there in peace. He looked so clam, also looked so much handsome. I cupped his face, I was feeling so much love for him. He is a great young wizard. He is also very much selfless. He did not deserved to be manipulated by love potion.

I was so lucky to have him as my boyfriend and future wife, he made me to become hopeful about our future life. I was feeling ashamed because of Ginny's action. My own daughter caused that much of misery for Harry. I was also feeling indirectly responsible for that situation.

My eyes become moist after thinking all of that, I slowly kissed his forhead.

" I am sorry Harry" after saying that, I moved to left that place.

" You should not feel sorry, for anything, Molly " I heard Harry's voice behind me.

I stopped right there and looked back at him. He was smiling at me and winking at me with his green eyes. My heart skipped a beat, after seeing this.

" How are you feeling now Harry " I asked him with worry.

" I am now feeling fine, though my head is still hurting a little" Harry replied with smile.

" Harry, we don't know yet who give you the love potion, but I think we both know who can be the real suspect" I told Harry

" Yes, Molly it seems like it is Ginny who did this to me. But do you know why Ginny's love potion failed to effect me "

" Why, Harry" I asked him.

" Because, as we both have a wedding contract between us, so I had some ancient protection from House Potter to protect me from outside manipulation, my protection also become more stronger when I developed strong romantic feelings for you. " Harry replied.

" Harry, I also have romantic feelings for you, I feel alive again with your company. Harry I want to a happy life with you. " I told him emotionally.

" Molly, I also want a happy life with you and you should know my feelings for you won't change by Ginny's action" Harry assured me.

" Harry I am feeling so much ashamed, because of Ginny." I sadly replied

" Molly, I don't blame you for Ginny's or other woman's action. Now come here" Harry who was sitting on the bed, opened his arms for me.

My eyes became moist again, Harry was so much mature, so understanding, he was also showing his deep feelings for me. So I joined him in his open arms and embrace him harder. He was also hugging me tightly. I was feeling so much clam, secure in those arms of Harry that made me to kiss his neck.

" Sometimes, I feared that, I would lose you " I told him.

" Molly, you won't lose me, we will be together till death do us apart. " Harry after saying this cupped my face and kissed me.

I felt shock for a moment by Harry's action, but soon I also joined in our kiss. There was not much hunger, lust in our kiss. But there was love, care, assurance in our kiss. Those soft lips of Harry not only touch my lips, but it seems like it was touching my soul.

I wanted to kiss this young man with all my heart everyday, I wanted to feel his touch everyday. I wanted to melt in his arms everyday, simply I wanted Harry everyday.

Harry was wearing simple night suit, so I was feeling his body more closely than ever. I wanted to touch him like this more when we were kissing each other. It was feeling so much good to be intimate with him like this.

My heart is suddenly burning with desire to touch his naked skin. Harry was also feeling good by my action. A moan also escaped from his mouth. I liked it very much. Harry also rubbing my back.

" Molly, what are you doing. " Harry asked me.

" Harry, I am just spending some intimate moments with my boyfriend, don't you like it" I teased Harry.

" I like it too much Molly and that is the problem, because I am losing control over myself because of your beautiful touch." Harry replied in a low voice.

" So, are you feeling lost of control now." I said this after biting his left ear a little.

" Yes, Molly Prewett, I am losing control, but I can have same effect on you, if I wish " Harry warning me.

" So, do it, who is stopping you." I told him huskily.

So, Harry tightened his grip on my waist and started to kiss my hair, then suddenly kissed my neck seductively than he give me a small love bite there. I closed my eyes in pleasure and started to hug him more closely. Then he again kissed me fully.

This time there was no hesitation, there was simply desire. We were kissing, just like, it was the most natural things to do. Harry was kissing my upper lip with love and desire and then he asked my permission to enter my mouth.

I gave it to him, without hesitation, our tongues met with each other. Our tongues were engaged in most satisfying duel for both of us. We were testing each other aggressively, I did not know, I could feel so much desire before today.

" You know, it is not wise to make out when other people are sleeping near you " Popy suddenly told us from behind.

I felt deep blush and hide my face in Harry's neck. Harry held me possessively and kiss my hear.

" You know, Ms. Pomfrey the best antidote of a love potion is to make out with your beautiful girlfriend and as you see I am looking lot of better now " Harry replied Popy with smile.

 **Dumbledore's POV:**

I felt worried when I first heard about fainting of Harry in Great Hall. Harry had so many enemy inside and outside of this school that made me worried about his safety. After Popy told me Harry was fed by love potion, I was surprised how smoothly Harry throw off the effect of love potion.

Many great wizard were not able to fight effect of love potion in past. I know the wedding contract is offering Harry some kinds of protection, but those protection won't be so strong without Harry's strong feelings towards Molly.

It made me very happy, within a short period of time, Harry and Molly became so much closer to each other. I know the healthy relationship between them would help Harry to become strong in coming war.

Molly was a great woman, I was hoping with her love, care Harry will get some happiness at last. I was waiting for the day when I will be able to declare them man & wife.

 _ **Ronald Weasley's POV:**_

I was very much worried about my best mate after he fainted. After knowing the love potion, I was feeling angry. How could Ginny become so blind in her obsession with Harry. She knows about the contracts conditions. Still she behaved childishly. In last few days she was showing that she was jealous about mum and Harry's relationship. She was showing her body, behaving in a way that was awkward for Harry.

I was very much proud of my best mate, he was a great friend to me, I knew he will never hurt Mum knowingly. I was happy to see them happy together.

But, Ginny's today's action made me sad, I know Harry won't blame me or Mum for Ginny's action. I also know, as Harry consider us a part of his family, he won't file charge against Ginny.

But, I won't let Ginny to create problem for Harry and Mum. I will talk with her directly about this. I will prevent her any future wrongdoing.

I am determined to do my duty as a good son and good friend.

 _ **Chapter end**_

 _ **I am like to say thanks to my reviewers**_

 _ **nickp41**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

 _ **Minister Fudge's POV :**_

I am feeling little tense from the morning. I don't know why I am feeling that way. Yesterday was great, I got 3000 galleon donation from Lord Nott & Lord Malfoy for my reelection campaign. They were really great example of friends. I also finalized few legislation for protecting our wizarding society from external influence.

Yesterday I also read about Daily Prophet's article on Harry Potter and his future wife Molly Prewett. It was a brilliant article from Sketter. I was surprised to know about the wedding contract between Potter and Prewett. I was finding this really enjoyable. I thought Potter would freak out for being forced to marry a woman who is 27 years older than him.

But, this Potter boy is really abnormal, seems like this boy lost his sanity from last year. I realised that, Potter become abnormal when he claimed that You know who is returned from dead. I could clearly see how this boy getting corrupted by Dumbledore's influence. Now, the boy is ready to accept a middle aged woman as his wife. Its really crazy.

The boy challenged Malfoy boy for an honor duel for insulting Prewett. I heard Potter use some unknown dark magic to beat Malfoy jr. Potter was really unstable, I was sure.

On the other hand I was sure Molly Prewett was a greedy woman. I think she trapped Potter into this marriage. Seems like she further brainwashed this boy. So, I instructed Daily Prophet to write an article on this issue and they write it.

I am thinking about all of this, suddenly I realise that, I don't get today's Daily Prophet. This is strange.

" Nelson, come here " I shouted

" Sir, do you want something" Nelson reply me.

" Yes, where is my today's copy of Daily Prophet " I ask him.

" Sir, I don't know, we also don't get any copy of Daily Prophet in our whole office " Nelson said that.

This is strange, they don't give us any copy of this paper yet, so I floo call editor of this paper. But, he is not answering my call. It makes me very angry, how dare he, he ignores my call.

I decide I will visit the office.

I apparated in front of Daily Prophet's office, but what I am seeing there.

Weekly Quidditch Telegraph. What is this.

I have to know about this, so I enter into office and go straight to the editor's office.

" Oh! Minister Fudge, how are you, I am very happy to see you in our office in our first working day. " A middle aged men who seems like an Australian reply me with smile.

" Who are you, and where is the editor of Daily Prophet. " I ask him curiously.

" Let me introduce, myself, I am Jade Ferguson, the first editor of Weekly Quidditch Telegraph, this paper is owned by Davidson company of Australia.

We already had some share of former Daily Prophet, yesterday we bought more share of this paper and by doing this, we achieve majority share of that paper. After getting majority share, Davidson company decided to abolish Daily Prophet and establish a new sports paper."

The editor reply me with glee.

I am feeling furious, Daily Prophet was a symbol of British wizarding heritage. Now the paper is no longer exist and it was abolished by an Australian company, it is totally unacceptable . We British are superior than them. I will prevent this at any cost.

" Who sold their share to your company " I ask him

" Dumbledore, Potter, Prewett, Longbottom, McGonagall, Boot family sold their share to our company " Ferguson guy reply with smirk.

I knew it, I knew it, Dumbledore, Potter and their allies done it. Its true Daily Prophet were hard on them for last few months, but they deserve it for spreading lie about You know who. They have no right to sell their share to a foreign company. I am sure they done it to embarrass me.

" Nelson, send a letter to wizenhamot from ministry for filing a case " I order Nelson.

" What case, Minister? Nelson ask me.

" A case on intentionally destroying national heritage " I reply him.

I will punish Dumbledore and his allies for this, I will restore British Wizardring heritage.

 _ **Harry's POV :**_

I was discharged from Madam Pompfrey care at 8 am of today. After getting discharged from there I met with Dumbledore. Dumbledore confirmed my suspicion that it was Ginny who gave me love potion.

Ginny has developed an unhealthy obsession about me, that is dangerous. She was trying to seduce me before, but this time she had gone too far, she was trying to steal my free will of loving someone.

That is totally unacceptable to me. Molly will be my future wife and I feel deeply about her, Ginny should understand that. I am determined to end this nonsense behavior of Ginny.

So, I called Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Dumbledore, McGonagall for a meeting in Room of Requirement.

 _ **Ron's POV:**_

Harry was discharged in morning from Madam Pomfrey's care. He was looking worried about something. I know, Ginny's recent behaviour increase Harry's worry.

Dumbledore confirmed that it was Ginny who gave Harry love potion.

She lost 100 points and gets detension for two months for this. But, I know it is least of Ginny's worry now. Harry is a head of an old house, he can brought charges of line theft, obstacle in implementation of an old contract, unlawful attack on his house, etc. For all of this crime Ginny can be send to Azkaban for at least 15 years. I know Harry is not a vengeful person and somewhat forgiving in nature, but even he has a limit.

As I planned, I confronted Ginny, asked her why she did this, but she was silent and crying. I did not know what to do at that moment, I am not good at handling of crying girl / woman. So I had to leave from there.

Hermione told me Harry called all of us for meeting at Room of Requirement. I did not know what is Room of Requirements. But, soon I learned about its location from house elves of Hogawarts, they called it come and go room.

I am feeling worried now, I don't what will be Harry's decision in this whole love potion matter.

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

At 10 am everyone was present in front of me at RoR. Everyone was tensed, I saw Ginny also looking at flore.

" Harry, I am very sorry for Ginny's behaviour, believe me, if I know about this, I would try to prevent this. " Ron told me.

" Mate, you don't need to ask for forgiveness, I don't think you have any fault in this, I think only one person is responsible for this" I replied to Ron.

" Harry, we will accept any punishment you decided for Ginny " Bill told me.

" Bill, I am not a vengeful person, but on the other hand I can't let this type of behaviour to continue " I replied.

" So, what, you decided Harry? " Fred asked me.

" First, Ginny I want to. say this to you, Ginny I understand, you had a crush on me just like many young girls of our age. You people had a crush on the idea of boy who lived but not on me. Your crush had developed by listening and reading false stories about me.

But Ginny I am more than just Boy who lived, I am a person, who has a very different understanding and world view. Ginny I always consider you as my friend, but I never thought you in a romantic way. When you had a boyfriend in your 3rd year, I thought you had able to overcome your childish crush on me.

Ginny you should know me better, how I thought about whole issue, Ginny I think we were never engaged in a romantic relationship with each other and when I first heard about the contract, I think you were cosy with Dean. So, I think you have no right to interfere in my love life. You don't even love me, you just pissed someone is marrying your childhood crush. You are more pissed because you think Molly is inferior to you. Which is totally false.

Molly is a beautiful woman, both inside and outside, I think one of the reason she was agreed to abide by this contract is to prevent me from losing my magic. She was also reasonable to not blame me for this contract.

She was agreed to give our relationship a chance and I am so glad that she did, because it gives me a chance to know a gorgeous lady . She brought new happiness in my life. She is making me falling hard for her. Right now contract or no contract I want to marry her.

Ginny you should know nobody can prevent me from doing this, not even you. The path you choose to get my love is dangerous . Ginny you are 14, you should understand that you will never achieve true love by feeding love potion. The consequence of such things is dangerous.

Do you know how a love potion saga is responsible for You Know Who. The real name of Dark lord is Tom Marvalo Riddle, progeny of a near squib and a noble muggle. Tom's mother fell in love with Tom sr. , but she knew if Tom was. able. to know about her family than he would never love her. So to get love of Tom, she fed him love potion regularly. She thought if she fed him love potion regularly for a certain period of time then may be one day Tom sr will love her without a potion, but you know what when Tom sr. find out about this he left Tom jr. mum. Because of this Tom jr aka dark lord never got any parental love. He becomes resentful, cruel because of this. So, Ginny I can assure you will never get love feeding someone love potion.

Ginny, you are my best mate's sister, you will be my step daughter soon, I know Molly will be hurt if I put you Azkaban, despite your childish behaviour, she still love you. So, I have to think some alternative.

 _I, Harry James Potter, heir of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, hereby calling Ginerva Molly Weasley of Wizarding House of Weasley to fulfill the life debt by accepting my following demands_

 _1\. You will stop doing anything that can prevent our marriage._

 _2\. You will behave decently in front of me and won't try to seduce me._

 _3\. You won't insult Molly because of our relationship and respect her as your mother._

 _4\. You won't take any suicidal steps because of this._

 _5\. You won't use love potion or anything like that on any other person._

Do you accept it, Ginerva Weasley. "

After giving a long speech I asked her.

I could see Ginny in tears, and just say

" I accept it " Ginny told in a defeated tone.

 _ **Chapter end**_

 _ **I like to say thanks to my reviewers**_

 ** _rich bias_**

 ** _Ronin Kenshin  
_**

 ** _alaskanwoman_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

After handling Ginny situation, everyone leave the room except Molly. I saw her, she looks little worried, but she smiled when she noticed I was watching her. She looked great, I was feeling deep desire for her, I think my hormones were responsible for this type of desire.

" Harry, I am glad that we are able to solve this problem finally " Molly replied.

" I am also glad that, the situation resolve quickly, but, right now I am only thinking about you " I told Molly.

" Someone is becoming romantic lately " Molly teased me.

" When your girlfriend is so beautiful, so attractive, you can't help but to become a romantic person. " I replied that to Molly and pulled her into my arms.

" Harry I was so scared and ashamed when I knew about the whole love potions thing, but Harry I am pleased that how carefully you handled the whole situation. " Molly told me

" Molly your words are boosting my already large sized ego. " I told Molly, I was still hugging her tightly, she belonged in my arms forever, I would never left her in my life.

" Harry, you deserves every praise, you are a once in million man, I am so lucky that I got you as my man. " Molly replied me and kissed me in check.

" Yes, Molly I want to be your man and I want you as my woman forever. Now, I can't imagine anyone other than you as my wife " I told her passionately.

" Harry I also want us to be together forever. I am loosing my heart to you. But, I am still fearing that I won't be a good wife to you." Molly hide her face in my neck.

" Molly, I will be the luckiest guy, when I will be married to you. I can't wait for our wedding, I can't wait for the day when you will become my Lady Potter. " I assured her and suddenly attack her lips.

I wanted to remove any doubt about us from her mind. I was kissing her like there is no tomorrow. Her lips were inviting and soft. I wanted to fell those lips once again, I wanted to kiss her everyday.

I wanted to told her we belonged to each other by kissing her so intimately. She also kissed me back with unknown passion and hunger, that thrilled me. My hands were busy in molesting her dress in the back. I was feeling her soft back over her dress, but I wanted to feel her naked skin in her back. She was also rubbing my back aggressively.

I asked her permission to enter her mouth and she give me that gladly, our tongues met there, they were engaging in love duel. My hand were also busy at that moment to find a way touched her inside of her dress and I finally find a way to touch her upper back. My hand was inside of her dress and was feeling her naked skin. She also felt my touch and moaned. I was feeling overwhelmed by my desire for her, I was feeling her closer, I felt loved by her. She was also quite busy at that moment with her hand going under my shirt and touched my back directly under my shirt.

I felt thrilled by her touch, the way her hand rubbing my back directly under my shirt. I was also rubbing her soft back under her dress, but I was feeling to tore down the dress at that moment, so that I could touch her more freely without any obstacle. I knew if we continued that way then, we would tore down each other's dress and could engaged in more serious activity with each other. But, I did not know if we were ready for that step at that moment. I also wanted to know her more deeply before we were engaged with each other more intimately.

But, it was getting out of my hand, I was feeling her love, care and desire for me and that was driving me crazy. Finally I got my strength and told her

" Molly we should take a break now "

" Oh! Harry I am sorry, I think i got too far " Molly told me sadly.

I cupped her face and say

" You should not be sorry for our kiss Molly, we were only expressing our romantic feelings for each other, and you have my permission to kiss me and touch me whenever you want. " I told her boldly.

She blushed deeply by hearing this. Her face became more reddish.

" But, I want to know my girlfriend more deeply before we take our relationship into next level and to know you I am asking you to go on a date with me now. " I told Molly.

" I also want to know you deeply Harry, but where we will go for the date"

" Its a surprise my dear " I winked at her.

 _ **Fudge's POV:**_

After returning in ministry, I called Nelson to write a press realese about behaviour of Dumbledore and their allies. I made several points in this press release.

1\. Dumbledore and his allies destroyed an ancient British foundation.

2\. They sold national pride to a foreign company for the greed of money.

3\. They should bring back British pride from Australia.

4\. They should apologies to British Public for this misconduct.

" Nelson promote our press release all over wizarding UK" I told him.

" Yes, sir " Nelson replied.

" That's good, Nelson, what about the wizengamot case that I told you to file against Potter and Dumbledore and their allies " I asked Nelson.

" Minister, DMLE totally rejected our suggestion and Madam Amelia Bones called your behaviour as childish. " Nelson told me.

" What, how dare she, I am the minister, I know what is right or wrong. Nelson owled every wizengamot member about an emergency session. " I ordered Nelson.

 _ **Molly's POV:**_

After Harry told me to stopped, I feared Harry did not like the way I was physically touching him, but when he explained me more, I was relieved.

The feelings of touching Harry's back inside of his shirt was totally hot. Harry has an athletic body and a toned back. I was totally becoming hungry in desire. At that moment I wanted to just tore down his shirt for the better access.

Then, Harry brought me back in reality and proposing to take me in a surprise date.

Harry first conjure a mirror to see our face and the state of our cloth after our snogging session.

I saw in the mirror that, both me and Harry had a swollen lips, which was quite normal by the way. I saw both of our hair was also not in a normal shape, our cloths also seemed like suffered by our snogging.

" We can't go outside in this state, Harry" I told him.

" I don't mind, Molly, I want the whole world to know and see about our passionate romantic relationship, but I can fix some things, if you want. " Harry agin winked at me.

" Dobby, please come here " He shouted.

With a sudden pop sound a over the top house elf arrived.

" The brave, powerful Harry Potter the great remembered me" The elf told.

" Yes, my friend I remember you, because I need your help " Harry told the Dobby.

" What kind of help" Dobby asked Harry

" Dobby can you go into my dorm and bring three packages which I keep in the left side of my bed " Harry told Dobby.

" Dobby, can do that" The elf replied.

After two Minutes Dobby come back with packages.

" Thanks, Dobby, you are a good friend" Harry told Dobby happily.

After that Dobby disappeared,.

" What is in the packages Harry " I asked him curiously.

" Those packages are for you, my dear " Harry told me.

" Those packages for me " I was surprised to hear that.

" Yes, I have bought some dresses and necklace for you. " Harry told me.

" Harry, you should not done that, I can guss those dresses are expensive." I told Harry.

Harry smiled after hearing my complaint and then told me

" Molly those dresses may be little expensive, but as you know I have already huge amount of idle money in Gringotts. Besides, after becoming your boyfriend I wanted to give some gift to my beautiful girlfriend " Harry told me.

" Harry, I also did not give you anything after I become your girlfriend " I replied in a sad tone.

" Molly, your care, your company and your feelings for me is the biggest gift for me, besides we kissed and snogged several times after becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, those moments were also magical to me " Harry told me in a romantic voice.

" Harry, I am also touched by your love, care, desire. I don't need anything more than you" I told Harry.

" You are making me emotional again, that's not good, so here I bring five dresses for you according to your taste " Harry told me.

" How did you know about my taste of clothing, Harry" I asked Harry curiously.

" I have noticed you for long time, besides I may bribed Bill Weasley, Andromea Tonks to know that" Harry replied me.

" Oh! Harry you are a great boyfriend " I exclaimed with joy

Harry always careful about my feelings and taste, I promised myself at that moment that I will be also careful about his feelings and need.

Harry then show me a room, Molly you can change in that room, I will wait outside for you.

" Ok dear"

I entered Into that change room and choose a long skirt to wear, after wearing that I leave that room and noticed Harry.

It seems like he also changed his dress, he was wearing a white t shirt and blue jinse. My heart skipped a bit after watching him in those dress, he was looking truly dashing in those cloths

It seemed like he also noticed me as well, he was staring at me for few moments and then he said.

" You are looking simply gorgeous, my beautiful girlfriend " Harry praised me.

" You are also looking very handsome, my dear boyfriend " I told him.

" Thanks for the compliment Molly, your words means a lot to me " after saying this Harry gave me a small kiss on my lip.

After that we both left RoR and went to Headmaster office to use floo powder.

Harry and me then arrived in a department of ministry by floo powder I think

" Harry, where are we" I asked Harry.

" Molly we are at International travel department of the ministry of magic " Harry replied me.

" But, why are we here in the first place" I asked Harry.

" Because, we need an international portkey to travel into Paris for our date" Harry again winked at me.

 _ **Chapter end**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 :**_

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

I choose Paris for our first date to surprise Molly, in last few days Molly was in pressure because of Ginny's behaviour. I wanted to make her feel free for few minutes, besides I also wanted to know my beautiful girlfriend more closely.

I choose a muggle cafe for our date, because unfortunately I was also little famous in wizarding France also, so I choose the place for avoiding public attention.

I had to say thanks to Sirius for arrenging all of this and booking the whole cafe for us within a short period of time. Its a simple cafe, very much sutiable for my first date.

Molly seems like surprised by seeing this cafe.

" Harry, I am very much surprised that you choose this cafe for our date" Molly exclaimed with joy.

" So, I can think, you like this " I asked her hopefully, I would be disappointed if she did not like this.

" I am loving it, Harry, its a simple place with a great environment and a great company. " Molly replied me after giving me a soft kiss on my check.

" I am glad that you like it, your happiness means a lot to me. " I replied with smiles.

" Harry, you are corrupting me" Molly slowly said to me.

" That is my intention, Molly, I want to corrupt you with my love " I replied her.

" It is hard to belive that you never date any woman before me, you are very good with lines" Molly told me.

" Its because, nobody inspired me romantically before. " I replied her

Molly suddenly took my hands in her hands and said

" Harry, I want to know you more, personally, I know your relationship with your muggle relatives are not good, but I don't know about any details, can you please tell me about your life there." Molly asked me.

My home life with my relatives was never a good experience for me. It was still an uncomfortable subject for me to discuss with anyone. Even Ron and Hermione did not know much about my home life.

But, Molly will be my wife very soon, she had a right to know about me more than anyone else. I needed to be open with her for a successful future relationship. Besides I wanted to share those things with someone. Someone who would understand me, someone I could trust and Molly was the perfect person for that.

So, I told her everything from my living in cupboard till I was11, my cousin's Harry hunting agenda, my aunt and uncles disgust for me as a freaks, not knowing about my heritage till 11, doing household works for them, my friendless childhood, my reason to wear huge, old outfits , because my so called family never bother to buy me new cloths, how I desired one day a long lost relatives would come and rescue me from them.

I told her about my small bedroom which was provided by my uncle and aunt because of Hogawarts letter, I told her how I had never a home or family.

I did not know when I had become emotional during describing my experience to her. I buried those emotion and feelings long before, but it was always present with me. Those experience had left a mark on my life.

I was feeling better after telling her those experience. She was listening my experiences attentively, I know she was understanding my pain and emotion. I could see in her beautiful eyes how she was sharing my pain, how she was feeling care for me.

Fate was never so kind to me, I lost my parents, I lost my childhood without love and care, I saw my schoolmate to die, I had a crazy dark lord was my enemy.

But at that moment I was feeling glad that the fate choose her as my life partner. My Molly was special for me. Contract or no contract, I felt romantically only for a one woman, I could imagine only one woman as my wife and that was her.

 _ **Molly's POV:**_

I knew Harry's relative was not a example of decent people, but I was shocked after learning that how badly they treated their own nephew because of his magical power.

Their lack of empathy, bigotry made me very angry, they were utter scum. I could see the pain in Harry's voice, I could see how much Harry faced in this world and why he is more mature than other people of his age.

Suddenly I felt more respect for this young man, who would be my husband very facing so much pain,trouble, Harry still become a great, understanding and compassionate man. It is the testament of the strength of his character, his courage. I felt very much proud of him.

" Harry, I can only say you did not deserved what happened to you in past by your relatives. I am proud of your courage, patience and compassion. Harry I also wanted to tell you, you have a family now with me as your future wife, we will have a home for us, we have Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Twin, Nevil as our well wisher. I can promise you, together we will have a great future." I told her.

" Molly, I am also dreaming about our future family, you bring new hope in my life Molly and I am promising to you I will try to be a good spouse to you " Harry told me emotionally.

" Harry I know you will be a good husband, because you are a good man, I also felt very lucky to be able to steal you from thousands of witches of the world. " I told Harry.

" I don't care about those thousand witch, I feel romantically only for my girlfriend, I want only you Molly." Harry replied passionately.

" And this witch also wants you as her mate" I told him.

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

The French food was really delicious, we really enjoyed our meals. I was feeling I had become more closer to Molly after sharing my experience with her. I could feel that our relationship was becoming more stronger during our date.

Due to Ron, I knew about Molly's family history more and less but I want to know more personal things about her.

" Molly, I also want to ask you some questions about your choice " I asked her.

" You can ask me anything Harry, I want to be open with about my choice. " Molly replied me.

" Your favourite color " I asked her.

" Orange and green, lately I am liking green more, because I am falling hard for a green eyed man." Molly teased me.

" Your favourite drinks " I asked her.

" Butterbear, I was crazy about it in my school year" Molly replied me.

" Your favourite subject " I asked her again.

" Charms, because as a housewife I used various charms to complete my household job" She replied me.

" Your hobby " I asked her.

" Gardening " She replied without a doubt.

" Ok, but now I want to know your opinion about something " I asked her

" What" she asked me.

" Where we will live after being married, we have few options Potter Manor in Manchester, Potter Cottage in Liverpool, Peveral Nest in Birmingham, my parents flat in London, Potter's Scottish rest house in Glasgow, Prewett Manor in Manchester, Prewett rest house in Cardiff. " I asked her.

" Harry, initially I don't like manor, I would choose a rest house, but Harry I think in those rest house security is not so tight. Potter Manor on the other hand has strong wards, ancient house protection, so in my opinion we should choose Potter Manor. " Molly told me in a serious tone.

" I think you are right, Potter Manor is the right choice, I think we should visit it tomorrow " I told her.

" Yes, I also like to visit it" Molly told me.

" So, my lady can I have a dance with you " I asked her.

" Yes, you can, but where is the music, Harry " Molly asked me.

" Music can be managed " I assured her.

Soon a slow romantic song started to play in background. I was not a good dancer, but my practice in tri wizard competition taught me some basic moves. I put my hand on her waist and we started to dance. After 1-2 minutes I learned that Molly is a great dancer, she knows every move, so I just follow her leads. Despite my little dance knowledge I was enjoying the dance because of her. It always felt good when I had her in my arms. In every dance move I was feeling our deep feelings for each other. The distance between us decreased, I looked at her with a new passion, I know we were reached a good milestone in our relationship, my heart is burning with desire.

I was seeing same desire in her eyes. I captured her lips one more time with burning desire and love, yes I loved this woman with alll my heart, I wanted her with my everything, she had become my lady love forever. In my kiss I tried to convey to her how much I loved her, how she means world to me, she was the reason why my heart skipped beat regularly, she was my happiness,she was my hope in this dark world.

She was responding me, with equal strength, I was feeling her love for me, i was feeling her desire for me, I was feeling that, she was ready for the next step of our relationship.

" Molly, I know, our relationship is new, we are romantically involved newly, but I know what I am feeling, I am feeling love for you and I know its forever type of love, my heart is beating only for you, Molly Prewett I love you, I love you with my very existence " I confessed my love passionately.

Molly eyes became tearful after hearing my confession, she just pulled me closer and kissed me with unknown passion. Her soft lips were kissing my lips with pure desire and love, her eyes became closed . This moment was special for me. Our love for each other were clearly reflecting in our passionate kiss.

Finally we conceded defeat to the need of oxygen, our forehead were pressed against each other.

" I love you too, Harry, I was afraid that, if i confess my love early than, it could create unnecessary pressure on you, my heart filled with joy when you say that you love me. I am feeling haven my love, I am feeling luckiest woman in earth for getting your love." Molly confessed her love to me.

When I heard her confession for me, I was feeling extremely happy, I was feeling complete with her. It was the happiest moment of my whole life, I wanted to stop the time to save that momernt, I wanted her as my friend, lover, wife in my life.

I kissed her with passion again, I was feeling her body pressed with me. My chest was tightly pressed with her breast, my hands were very much busy in rubbing her back, she was also rubbing my back seductively. I wantetd to touch her more closely, I wanted touch her skin inside of the dress, I just wanted to rip those dress and touch her and feel her. She was also applying pressure on my shirt.

" Harry, we should go in a room " Molly suggest me.

I was also thinking in the same way, our passion was going out of control, we desperately needed a room.

" Molly are you sure, I don't want to pressure you for doing anything " I told her by looking directly into her eyes.

" Harry I am sure about it, I am sure about us, I want us to be together by all means, I want to be one with you. " Molly passionately replied.

" Molly, I want you with my everything, I want to love you every way. " I replied her.

We quickly apparatted to a cottage.

" Where are we, " Molly asked me curiously.

" My love, we are in Potter winter cottage in South France, do you like it." I told her.

" I love it very much my love" She replied.

" Then, lets go my love, it has a very beautiful bedroom" I told her.

" Show me the way, my love" Molly replied me after giving soft kiss on my lips.

 _ **Chapter end**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**At first I like to say special thanks to my reviewers**_

 _ **Ronin Kenshin**_

 _ **Sakura Lisel**_

 _ **sabery**_

 _ **hafizatul sufiah yaacob**_

 _ **labrown5 &**_

 _ **johnprewett**_

 _ **Caution : love making scene between Harry / Molly if you don't like it, don't read it.**_

 _ **Chapter 16 :**_

 **Molly's POV :**

I was surprised to see the beauty of Potter winter house. It was a beautiful house and I thought this house would be perfect for the upcoming special moments between me and my Harry. When I first heard about the wedding contract, I had so many doubts and insecurity but now almost all of my doubts and insecurity were vanished because of Harry's love. I was feeling so lucky that I was being loved by him.

Harry's love for me was so pure that it made my eyes moist. I also loved him with all of my heart, I dreamed about a happy future where we would be married happily.

I was ready for this special moment when Harry and me would forget about rest of the world and we would become one by physically and spiritually. I knew that moment would be precious for rest of our life.

Harry took my hand and was slowly guiding me to the bedroom. I was feeling butterflies in my stomach. It seemed like Harry understood that what I was feeling, so he pressed my hands to assure me that everything would be alright.

We slowly entered into the bedroom, it was a big room with a large king size bed. After we entered into that room Harry performed a locking charm and the door was locked.

After locking the door Harry started at me and his intense glaze was making me feel little shy.

" Harry stop doing that " I told Harry.

" What my love " Harry asked me in return

" Stop staring at me that way " I told him a low voice.

" I can't do it, I am no longer in control of my desire for you, you are making me mad in desire, if you don't belive me, then looked at my eyes and see that how I want to rip every single dress from your body and touch and feel you more closely. I want to be together with you Molly, in every way." Harry told me in a passionate voice.

His desire for me also fueled my desire for him, I also wanted to feel him more closely, i wanted to touch his abs, chest, his lips and everything of him. I wanted to breakdown every single barrier between us. I wanted to start a new chapter of relationship with my lover.

" Harry I also want the same thing and tonight will be our night, the night of love and passion between us " I told Harry by reducing our distance and then I attacked his mouth. Harry respond to my kiss immediately. His mouth was opened and I entered my tongue, we were kissing like there was no tomorrow, there was no hesitation and doubts in our kiss. We were just expressing how madly we were in love with each other. Our tongues were dueling for desire. We tasted each other's saliva without any hesitation.

In the meanwhile our arms were busy in tearing apert of each other cloths. We were mad in desire, we wanted to feel each other more intimately.

Soon Harry was reduced in wearing just boxer. His toned muscles, his chest and strong legs were visible to me. It made my throat dry in desire. Harry was truly one of the most handsome man I ever saw in the whole earth.

Harry's hands were also busy in removing my cloths, soon I was wearing only black panty and bra. I had some fear that Harry would be disappointed when he would looked at my body more closely. I was a 43 years old witch who was fat and signs of aging in my body.

But I soon realised that my fear was unfounded, The only thing I saw in his eyes was pure admiration for me. I could see how much he wanted me.

" You are beautiful my love" Harry told me and then he began busy in removing hooks of my bra.

" I don't know, I think I need regular assurance from my lover in that regards " I slowly whispered into his ear.

" I will give you the assuance regularly " Harry replied me and then opened all the hooks of my bra and it fallen into the floor.

I was fully naked in upper side of my body . My breasts were naked for Harry to see and was fully eracted.

Harry slowly touched my left breast and his touch was making me wet between my legs in desire.

He slowly pressed my left breast which caused me to moan in pleasure, his fingers were playing with my nipples and then he puts my left breast into his mouth and gave me a small bite on my nipple. I hissed in the pain and pleasure. He was also pressing my other breast by his mouth.

He was sucking my breast slowly and passionately. I pressed his head close to my left breast.

Then he gave attention to my other breast and started to lick it, I was moaning in pleasure because of that.

I started to kiss various part of his chest and was touching his abs slowly, suddenly I lower my mouth and kissed his male nipples and gave it small bite and I was rewarded by hearing his loud hiss because of that action. I was kissing his toned muscle chest and flat bally aggressively.

" Oh Molly, what you are doing to me," by saying that he pulled me closer and gave me a small lovebite in my neck and his hands were busy in rubbing my back fand suddenly I feel his hands on my ass. He was touching them with admiration.

Suddenly he pressed my ass hardly and capture my lips for a kiss. He was pressing my ass hardly and was kissing me at the same time. I moaned within his mouth.

" Molly you know I was always crazy about your ass. I liked it was slightly big, round, soft, I knew you felt that you were undesirable because you are slightly overweighted, but believe me those little fat in your body specially in your ass, bally, breast, legs made you more sexy for me. I like the woman who has a big ass. It was always made me crazy whenever I saw your swing of hips " Harry told me slowly.

It made me feel happy that how Harry was physically attracted to me also, how he was making me feel beautiful, how he was making me feel alive.

But I was determined to make Harry blush. My hands were moving south. I entered my hands inside of his boxer and pressed his ass.

" Thanks for the compliment Harry, but I think you have also a nice butt which I like very much " I told him slowly.

Harry grunted in response and touched my waistband and slowly removed my panty from my body and in return I also freed him from his boxer.

It was awkward for 2-3 seconds, we were both naked in front of each other, we were both observing every single parts of each other's body. We were becoming mad in desire. I observed Harry's manhood oh boy it was larger than Arthur and Arthur's size was above average.

I licked my lips in burning desire. No doubt he was pleased by seeing my reaction and now he was observing me and I saw his intense glaze towards my womanhood and other body parts.

He pulled me closer, we were in each other arms, our first naked hug together. Our body was tightly pressed against each other. We were feeling each other's naked skin directly for the first time. It felt so good to feel each other skin without any barrier.

We were rubbing each other's back slowly, we were easily fitted in each other arms. I knew it was an emotional moment for us. We were going to take a big step that would made our relationship more stronger than ever. I could see in Harry's eyes that he was also feeling same emotions and I found him little nervous, which was normal because Harry was a virgin. But I pressed his hands and silently told everything would be fine.

" In bed " Harry asked

" Sure my love" I replied him slowly.

Harry putted his hands around my waist and picked me up in his arms

I was little surprised by his moves and told

" Harry, I am overweighted, you should put me down " I told him

" Molly you are slightly overweighted and believe me, your lover has enough strength in his two arms that can carry his future wife into the bed " Harry told me by putting a finger on my lips .

I smiled after hearing his response and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Harry putted me carefully into the bed and moved at the top of me.

First he kissed my feet slowly and seductively and that was made me to moan his name. Encouraged by my response Harry slowly move upwards and started to leave kisses, he kissed me in my inner thighs and then licked it. I was feeling shiver because of that and I was feeling increasingly wet between my legs.

Suddenly he moved his mouth in my bally region and started to give me wet kisses. He suddenly put his tongues in my bally and slowly licked it. I could feel his love, admiration and care for me and that made me my eyes moist once again. Nobody showed so much love in my life, nobody showed so much care for me not even Arthur, who had became more busy with his works lately. But Harry was showing that he loved me and cared for me and admired me.

I pulled Harry closer to my face and slowly kissed him. This kiss was less passionate and full of promise. I tried convey my deepest feeling of my heart to him. I wanted to show him that how much I loved him, how much he meant in my life, how much I admired him. My hands were moving into his untamed ravan hair. The kiss was short but it was full of promise. Promise that we made to each other about a happy future together as husband and wife.

He moved back to my legs and once again was starting to kiss my inner thighs. I did know why I closed my legs, maybe there was still some insecurity in my minds, but I also wanted to make love with him.

Harry started to move his hands in my inner thighs and told me that.

" Molly we are both waiting for the moment when our mind, body, soul will become one, you should not feel any insecurity and I am sure I will like your beautiful pink center between your legs, so open your legs Molly, open them for me, for your lover " Harry pleaded to me.

His words did wonder to me, I found new confidence about myself, I slowly opened my legs.

Harry moved between my legs slowly and soon he found the opening of my womanhood and it made me to scram his name. Harry was obviously encouraged by that and used his fingers to stretched my pussy lips.

" Oh Molly you are already so much wet and I love it " Harry after saying that slowly put one of his finger inside of my fold then, he added another finger into that.

I made a loud hiss because of his action, Arthur never did it to me , he was much more conservative in terms of love making. But Harry was different he was doing something new to me and which opened the door of pleasure.

" Do you like it my love " Harry asked me.

" Y_ess, my l_ove, I liked it " I was biting my lips in pleasure when Harry asked me that question. Ofcourse I liked the way Harry's magical was doing wonder inside of me.

Pleased by my response he started to move his finger inside of me at higher pace.

He suddenly withdraw his fingers from my opening and moved his mouth closer to the center of my legs. Suddenly I felt presence of his tongues into the opening of my womanhood.

He started to kiss my pussy lips slowly and lovingly. I was feeling numb in pleasure. Harry slowly entered his mouth into my pussy, he was moving deep inside of my fold, he was moving his tongues circularly inside of my pussy.

I was feeling waves of pleasure was hitting at me and I was shouting in pleasure and calling his name. I knew I was first woman in Harry's romantic life but I was shocked that how much talent Harry was showing in the art of love making.

I was feeling increasing pleasure inside of my fold and I knew that I would cum soon.

" I will cum soon Harry " I warned him

Seemed Harry heard my response and he was moving his tongue inside of my pussy at a furious speed. I was feeling unbelievable pleasure, I never knew oral sex would be so much satisfying for me. His continuous invasion of his mouth inside of my pussy was enough for me to feetl a powerful orgasm and so I cum hardly into his mouth.

" I am sorry " I told him.

" You should not feel sorry, I wanted to make you feel a orgasm by my mouth and I tasted you and I have to tell you taste good " Harry teased me affter licking my cum.

" Do you want to taste yourself Molly " Harry further asked me.

I did not know what to say but Harry did not wait for my response and capture my lips for a passionate kiss. I responded quickly to his kiss, my cum was still present in his mouth and when I kissed him I tasted my own cum. It was a unique experience for me. Harry wass introducing me to new fields of pleasure.

He also made me feel beautiful about my whole body by showing his admiration unique ways. All hesitency about our love making were also removed from our mind slowly.

" Harry we will get enough time for foreplay in future, now I want you inside of me, my love, lets make love " I demanded to Harry.

He slowly smiled and nodded his head.

He slowly moved between my legs. The tips of his manhood was touching the opening of my womanhood.

" Harry please stop teasing me, I want you inside of me and I want it now " I again complained to Harry.

After that Harry did not waste any moment and slowly the tip of his manhood was inside of me. My mouth opened in surprise, that was the moment we were waiting for. That was the moment when our body became one for first time but not for last time. That was the moment when we were lost in our little paradise. That was the moment when we felt completed with each other.

Harry was huge and it was stretching my pussy lips, after giving birth of seven children it was became little loose but because of Harry's huge size of manhood it was again became tight.

I looked straight to my Harry, he was looking at me passionately and he gave another push, and full length of his manhood was inside me. I was feeling so full when Harry's manhood was fully inside of my womanhood.

I was feeling little uncomfortable because of his size initially and that caused me to moan painfully.

After hearing my moan , Harry immediately stopped and looked at me with concern and asked me

" Am I hurting you my love "

The concern of his voice gave new warmth in my heart.

" No, Harry I was feeling little uncomfortable because I was not used to for your size, so give me some moments to collect myself " I assured Harry in a loving voice.

I made some movement and made myself completely comfortable for his size, it seemed like our gentiles were perfect match for each other.

I pulled Harry into me and told him that I was ready and so we should started to make love.

Harry slowly started to move inside of my pussy, one moment he slowly removed almost all of his manhood except tip of it and then next moment he pushed all of it inside of my womanhood. He was giving me long and slow strokes inside of my pussy and I also met his strokes with my reverse storkes.

Our hands were intertwined and the whole time when we were making love to each other we were looking at each other, we both knew it was just not union of two bodies, it was also a union between our soules. We were both lost in different world of passion. We were both feeling waves of pleasure through our whole body.

Our bodies were moving against each other in a perfect harmony. We were making love to each other in a perfect way. It seemed like our body was two parts of a big puzzle, which was finally united with each. other.

Our pelvic muscles were very much active, our flesh was slapping against each other.

The pleasure was so good, our mouth come together for a passionate kiss, we were kissing each other with all the love we had for each other and at the same time Harry's manhood was moving in and out of my womanhood. We were connected with each other everyway.

Our genital was connected to each other, his hard chest and my breasts were tightly pressed against each other and our tongues were fighting a love duel inside of our mouth. We both knew that day we broke every single barrier between us. We were both pleased that we were able to love and being loved by each other in physical, mental and spiritual level.

" Harry please move faster, my love " I told Harry.

Harry started to move faster inside of me with his every stroke inside of my pussy I was feeling a new level of pleasure. We both looked at the spot of our body where our body became one. We were moving against each other at a faster rate, our eyes were glowing with both pleasure and. desire and it seemed like we would never got enough of each other.

We both knew it was just the beginning of a wonderful phase of our relationship. We were making. love to each other without any hesitancy, without any insecurity. Today we both vowed to each other to love each other more.

Harry's manhood was hitting fine spots inside of my womanhood, I wrapped my legs around Harry's ass to feel him more closely inside of me.

Harry made a satisfied grunt because of this. I looked at his handsome face, he was feeling pleasure and he was also determined to give me pleasure back and he was determined to not hurt me.

I felt very lucky that I had a man like Harry as my lover. I knew many girls/ woman still had desire for him. But I won't let any third person to come between us. Harry belongs to me just like I belong. to him.

We were moving really first against each other, the bed was shaking because our fast love making. I closed my eyes in pleasure and moaned. Harry's name.

Suddenly Harry stopped moving inside of my womanhood.

" Harry why you stopped our love making " I asked him in a surprise voice.

" Molly I think I will cum soon" Harry replied me.

" That's ok, my love I am also closing to get another orgasm " I assured him.

After hearing that Harry again started to move at faster rate inside of my pussy . His every stokes was making me to move my body to give him reverse strokes. We both knew that any one of us or both of us would cum soon. So we started to move faster and moan faster.

" Molly you are feeling so tight, you are so beautiful, I can't control it anymore, I will cum soon. " Harry told me.

" Me too, my love, lets cum together " I told him in a excited voice.

Soon Harry cums inside of my pussy, I was feeling his seeds were moving inside of me. Harry's orgasm broke my final control and I also cum.

Harry collapsed for few moments at the top of me, then he moved away. Both of us were breathing fast as a result of our passionate love making. We both moved closer and looked at each other. It was Harry who finally broke the silence.

" Molly it was the most precious and beautiful occasion for me, I felt complete today Molly, I felt complete with you. It seemed like we are two parts of a big puzzle which finally became one. " Harry told me in a passionate voice.

.After hearing Harrys passionate confession my eyes became moist and I told him

" I felt that too, I felt like our body, soul and mind was becoming one, I felt like we belongs to each other and complete each other " I told Harry.

" Molly I am so happy that we finally become one in everyway and no force in the earth could separate us from each other now" Harry told me in a happy voice.

Harry's warm words also touched my heart, I put my head in his shoulder and told him that.

" Harry I can't wait for the day when we will be finally married to each other and I will become Molly Potter." I told him passionately.

" Nither can I my love, I want you as my Lady Potter as soon as possible, now come into my arms, I want to sleep now with you in my arms " Harry told me.

I smiled after hearing that and moved into Harry's arms, soon we both lost in sleep in each other arms.

 _ **Chapter end**_

 _ **Next Chapter : More love making between Harry and Molly and this time from Harry's POV.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**At first , I like to apologize for my long absence , I was very much preoccupied with my study. I was also facing writer's block about my stories.**

 **Harry/ Molly is a very rare couple in HP fanfic universe and a considerable amount of people can't imagine them together , but you my precious readers are not among them you accepted the couple and spent your valuable time to read my below average story. Every comments , fav. stories and following comes from you people is very much important to me.**

 **Now its time for the story**

 **Warning: Mature scenes between our couple.**

 _ **Chapter: 17  
**_

 **Harry's POV:**

I was dreaming about a beautiful lady , she has the most beautiful red hair that I have ever seen. She was looking at me with her loving smile , I was seeing her trust in me behind her beautiful smile. She was looking very much sexy in her own way. Every carves of her body was making my throat dry with a desire which I did not know could exist even few days ago.

Suddenly I felt someone was calling me from some nearby place.

" Harry woke up my love " finally my sleep was broken after hearing those words from my love of my life , my Molly .

" Please give me a moment my dear " I told her.

Finally I woke up from my sleep and then saw her once again. She was as usual looking very much beautiful . She was wearing a long gown and that was showing her beautiful curves . She may look somewhat fatty to other people , but for me those fat were present in the right places of her body and that her more desirable to me.

My mind went back to the previous night, the night was simply magical for me. Making love to her was really meant a lot for me not just in the sense of physical satisfaction but also in respect to join her spiritually and mentally .

The love and passion I got from her was truly amazing , there was no hesitation in her desire , love for me. Her every satisfactory moan was musical to me. I will forever cherish that night , the thrilling feelings that I felt when I touched her naked flesh for the first time . The way our body was responding to each other's touch, the moment we finally become as one flesh, the way she was looking at me when we were making love .

In fact, the last night was the night of desire, passion and love for me . But I was still hungry for her love today and for rest of my life . She is indeed my core of existence .

" What you are thinking ? " She moves closer to me as she asked me .

Her words brought me to reality from my la la land . I moved my glaze straight to her , I saw the look of curiosity was written in her face. Suddenly my eyes fixed at her beautiful lips. My hands slowly wrapped her and brought her more closer to me .

I did not wait for any longer and just kissed her on lips . My sudden action made her delay for a moment to join with me in the kiss. But when she did, she was aggressive and passionate in her response. She was attacking my bottom lips . My hands were rubbing her back at a very high speed, in that moment I was in a heaven . I wanted to touch her naked flesh once again and I did not like the fabric that was hiding her naked back from me. I wanted to tear down the fabric .

Our kiss was becoming more heated in every passing moment and then molly asked my permission to enter my mouth and I was very much happy to grant her that wish. Our tongues touched each other once again after last night . Her hands were aggressively moving among my messy hair . Our tongues were engaged in the battle of love . My hands were moving slowly south in her back.

I did not know how long we were kissing but the needs of oxygen became unavoidable for both of us and made us to end our kiss . After the end of our epic kiss we joined our forehead together . After our breathing became somewhat slower , I looked at her beautiful eyes and simply told her

" You "

 **Dumbledore's POV :**

I was reading a Transfiguration book and suddenly felt someone was floo calling me and it was our dear minister

" Good morning minister, what can I do for you? "" I asked him curiously

" Dumbledore stop your pawns from playing games with me. Potter and his soon to be wife Molly Prewett are threatening wizarding heritage of UK "" Fudge was looking furious when he was saying those words .

" You should know as the minister of wizarding UK , sometimes old things should be replaced when it failed fulfill its purpose to the people and Harry & Molly are not anyone's pawn . Besides change is inevitable in our world . "" I replied him with a smile.

" Do you think its funny Dumbledore that you people are trying to create chaos in our society by spreading false information about you know who and selling Daily Prophet to an Australian company . You people will be held responsible for your unpatriotic action to UK by wizengamot ." His face was becoming redder in anger when he was ranting.

I was feeling annoyed by the childish behavior of Fudge. He was becoming greedy for more power.

" Do you have something else to say minister , I have a staff meeting with my colleague within five minutes . "" I was telling him to end the call politely and it seemed like worked .

" I am also a busy person headmaster , I have just come to give you people the warning before you people try to do something more sinister." With that Fudge ended the call.

Fudge was becoming more paranoid , he thought everyone was trying to bring him down. It seemed like a political battle will be held sooner than I thought.

 **Harry's POV:**

After a long make out session , we completed shower & our breakfast and then I took Molly into a tour of my French properties. She observed every property and made a few important suggestion about how to improve management of those properties. I was wondering why Molly never tried to start a business , she was clearly gifted with business administration skill. I was sure that Fred and George got their business brain from Molly.

" This is your beach, harry" Molly asked me. She was wearing a bikini, she was puzzled about that muggle cloth and along with many things it was also included in her shopping list.

I was totally stunned after seeing her in that cloth , her curves were little more visible in that dress . My desire for her reached into a new level .

"Yes, some of my ancestor thought that owning a beach in a foreign country says something about most ancient and noble house of Potter." I told Molly.

"The beach is beautiful and I can proudly say my ancestor had a great taste . You can see those waves in the blue ocean , you can see sun rises from the ocean and then dip into the ocean in the time of sunset but you will enjoy more if you have something special with you ." after saying that I cupped Molly's face and she was blushing and looking more beautiful because of that .

"Harry , you have come as a blessing for me. Our bond is becoming more stronger in every passing moments, now I can see myself with you till the death do us apart." Molly's voice was shaking with emotion and her eyes were becoming teary and I wrapped my arms around her , We were feeling blessed being in each other's arms . It was the evening time , suddenly my hands found the knots of her top, I started to play with it.

" You are looking like a sexy goddess , in that outfit" I whispered close to her ear .

" And what should you do about it my love." The naughty smile never left from her face when she uttered those words .

" I am thinking about we should continue our bonding from last night and it is a beautiful and private place to do that." I replied with clear desire.

" It seemed like heir Potter is becoming impatient and greedy." Molly told me.

" You can't blame me for that , before you I never knew what is called desire, passion , love . But I know what is love today, because you taught me that and my desire for you will never decreased because I love you my soon to be Lady Potter." Molly took my lips immediately after hearing my love confession . From her hands which was busy in tearing apart of my shirt , from her lip's pressure on mine , from pressing her body so closely that my naked chest were touching her beautiful breasts, I could feel her love for me , I was feeling the depth of her desire for me.

I did not know when I freed her from bikini top and made her topless so that our body may more closely to pressed on each other . I was feeling those beautiful breasts which was pressing on my chest, I was feeling her smooth naked back without any interference of fabric .

My hands were going south and finally grabbed her ass and pressed it.

" Oh Harry." A soft moan escaped from her mouth .

" I told you I like your big ass ." I told her seductively . After that I made her to lose the last fabric from her beautiful body. After yesterday I was again looking at the total naked form of my Molly . She was driving me mad with primal desire with her naked beauty .

" You know its totally unfair when everyone is not playing with the same rules" after saying that she made me free from my short pant with her own hands .

" It seems like the little you have become very much excited." Molly softly whispered .

" You can't blame him, when you are fu**ing sexy." I brought her more close to me.

" Make love to me." Molly demanded.

" Gladly and now please wrapped your legs around my waist . I want to make love to you when the sun will slowly dip into the ocean." I told her slowly .

" Are you sure about that position , I am not a person with light weight." Molly was blushing when she told me that .

" Your future husband has enough strength in two hands to hold you if you wrap your legs around my waist. Now lets forget all the hesitation and become one." I assured her .

Molly slowly wrapped her legs around my waist and I grabbed her ass tightly with my hands to hold her tightly.

"Are you ready, my love." I asked her final permission .She simply nodded .

After getting her approval I slowly entered into her womanhood from that position.

" Oh Harry" a loud moan escaped from her mouth after we became one physically once again.

I was feeling warmth of her womanhood , I was feeling new kind of thrill by making love to her from that position in a beach . I started to give her small slow strokes. She was also replying me with back strokes .

" Molly do you ever tried this position." I asked her , we were making love into a slow loving rhythm, cold air from the sea was blowing and giving us a different kind of feelings .

" No , but I like it ." Molly's vote of confidence gave me a new level of satisfaction.

To show how much I liked her answer , I brought my lips on hers and then started another round of kissing.

I slowly started to increase the speed of my strokes , I was feeling like I was in heaven , I thought not only our body but also our soul was mating with each other. We were making a bond that will last for our lifetime.

With her every moan she was looking like a lioness , her hair was becoming somewhat messy because of cold air , her eyes were glowing with desire. Her nails were dipping into my flesh in back.

The time for sunset had finally arrived and it looked like the sun was finally slowly dipped into the ocean . Both of us looked at the scenario while continuing making love to each other now at a relatively quicker pace .

" Harry , I will cum at any moment" Molly notified me .

" Cum for me Molly, Cum for your lover." I told her loudly, while moving inside of her pu**y at a furious speed, because I felt I would also cum at any moment.

" Oh Morgana, yes,yes" Molly's loud moan made me more encouraged .

" Oh Harry ." "Oh Molly" . We both cummed within a few seconds from each other. I was feeling wave of pleasure not only in my body but also in my mind .

I did not know what would happen in upcoming war with Tom. I did not know how we would get rid of bigotry of wizarding UK but I did know in that moment in my life , I finally found a loveable home for me and the name of my home was Molly Prewett.

 _ **End of the chapter.**_

 **I like to say thanks to ,Ronin-Kenshin, sabery, nickp41, siriusbark, naruto, John prewett, The Twenty Fifth Doctor for their kind reviews .  
**

 **I also like to say thanks to all those who favs and following the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

 **Molly's POV :**

After visiting France , we went back to UK . Harry brought me near of Potter manor . The last two days with Harry were simply magical . Our bond were only growing during that time .We had come to know each other more closely by physically , mentally , spiritually . Harry was a gentle love who was determined to satisfy me. I never felt so much alive in my life.

" Molly this will be our residence after our marriage ." Harry informed me .

The manor was simply huge , it was the evidence of House Potter's rich financial status . But despite being rich Potter were always ready to help others , they did not hide behind their financial security , they always stood up to what is right.

The appearance of a house elf brought me back into reality . It was very excited to see Harry .

" Welcome back, master Harry , I knew that , you will come back one day to the house . I am Torry , the head elf of potter manor ." Torry told Harry

" Hello Torry , I am very pleased that you and other elf have taken a good care of this manor and Torry I want to introduce you with my future wife and future Lady Potter Molly Prewett ." Harry introduce me to the elf .

"Welcome to the manor mistress Molly ." The elf told me respectfully .

" Oh ! thank you Torry ." I told the elf .

After talking with Torry we entered into the manor . Harry was showing me the whole manor , we first arrived at the living room. It was beautifully decorated , IT had several couches and tables another reminder Potter's significant role in British politics .

" Here Molly we will invite our friends and family members. This room though is beautiful it will need your help to make it fully decorated sadly I won't be able to help you because I don't know anything about this matter due to my upbringing by my relatives. " Harry sounded sad at the end .

" Don't worry , I will help you , we are partners after all ." I assured him .

" I am sure you will ." after saying that Harry brought me closer to him and kissed me , I responded quickly , I closed my eyes to feel the intensity of our kiss. His lips were soft but they were also demanding . He was telling me how much I meant to him . He asked my permission to enter my mouth , I gladly give him that , soon our tongues were touched . We were testing each other's mouth , it felt so satisfying .

After the end of our kiss Harry softly kissed on my eyes , then he hugged me tightly with passion . I rested my head on his neck . Harry closed his eyes to feel that moment, I also closed my eyes to feel the love and comfort from our love .

" Molly , whenever I have you in my arms , I feel so comfortable , you are the best things that ever happened in my life , I love you Molly , I love you so much ." He kissed my hairs after saying that and his hands were moving slowly on my back .

I felt so much blessed at that moment that I found someone like Harry who loved me so much . I was feeling emotional in that moment .

" I love you too Harry . You make me feel alive again , you have come as a blessing in my life , I can't wait for that day when we will be married to each other, I want to woke up in your arms for the rest of my life ." I poured my feelings to Harry .

" I am also waiting for the day , when you will become Lady Molly Potter . I want to spend my rest of life with you. You are the first woman who teach me what is love and for me you are the most beautiful woman in the whole universe ." We again kissed after Harry's confession to me this time very much slowly , we were just enjoying each other's presence .

After our prolonged making out session , I sat on the lap of Harry who was sitting on the couch .

" Molly , I was thinking about what I will do after dealing with Voldie . I have some ideas and I want to know your opinion about them ." Harry asked me.

" What are they ? " I asked Harry . I was feeling curious to know about future planning of Harry

" I am planning to invest more in muggle market , they are a huge market for any business . Besides I am planning to broadcasting quidditch . It is a very popular sport, but if you want to see a professional match then you have to spend 30 galleons and it is too much for an ordinary wizarding family , I already got signed paper from British quidditch league council for ten years about broadcasting . They thought I will only give an audio live commentary of the game , but I will broadcast with a different method ." Harry told me .

" What method," I was feeling curious about that .

" Firstly in my broadcasting network which will be named as Potter Broadcasting Network will not only give live commentary of the game , but it will also give the audience an opportunity to see the games live from their home and they will wear this green glasses and will have this tablet . The tablet is build by a strong charm which will transmitting the live games to ordinary household and the glass , which they will wear will give them the feelings of being present on the stadium ." Harry explained to me .

" I must say Harry you have a creative mind ." I praised him

" We will income from them in many ways , first we will earn from selling those tablets and glasses which will cost 30 galleon each . We will earn from monthly subscription fee which will be 50 galleon per month for 15 games. Then we will earn a huge amount of money from various company who will die for a chance to advertise their product on my networks in order to reach the viewers of my networks ."

I was clearly surprised after hearing detailed business plan from him and I was sure it would be a revolution in wizarding sports arena.

" I have few more business ideas and in some of them Fred , George , Ron will help me . " Harry added.

" So what next ? " I questioned him .

" Next we will go to Potter study rooms , this manor has 5 study rooms , which was done to provide personal space to the members of Potter house . Then we will go to Potter library after that we will go to our master bedroom and lastly we will go to heritage and dueling section of this manor .

" This is one of the study rooms of Potter manor , as you can see it is very organized and it will give you some alone time for thinking ." Harry showed me the room.  
After showing me all the study rooms of that manor , he took me to Potter library , which was very enriched with rare books and journals .

" This is Potter family journal , since the beginning of my house , every Lord and Lady Potter had written in this journal . I hope when you will become my Lady Potter , you will also contribute in this journal ." Harry informed me .

" Off course I will do that ." I assured him . Becoming a part of Harry's family meant a lot for me and I was prepared to do my duty as the Lady of House Potter .

" I have already written about my experiences so far specially how I have fallen in love with you . I want future potter generation to know that how their ancestor Harry James Potter had finally found love in you. " Harry smiled after telling me that.

The thought about future generation of Potters made me happy in my mind . It also made me think about having children with Harry . I loved Harry very much and I wanted to have some living examples of our passionate love . But I am also worried about the complication I might face due to my age.

" You know you should not be worried about it ." Harry told me .

" Worried about what ? " I asked him .

" You know being worried about having babies due to your age , you should know that my paternal grandmother was 7 years more older than you when my father was born . Witches are more fertile than average muggle woman due to magic and they can bear child even in their early 60s . You are one of the strongest witch of the whole country in terms of magic , so you are also more fertile than average witches of your age . Besides that Potter family has special fertility potion in the heritage section of our manor which will help you to get pregnant and will also help you to save you from some common to rare pregnancy complication ." Harry tried to assure me .

" I want to have your child Harry , I want to give you the happiness of being a father ." I told him in a passionate voice .

" I am sure we will have beautiful babies and you will be a great mother to them just like you are a great mother to Bill , Ron and your other Childs." Harry kissed on my hair after assuring me about my fear .

" Harry , you know you are the best , you will be a great father for our future children . " I hugged him happily .

" I want to become a great husband to you and great father to our future babies , I want to see you happy in life . " Harry cupped my face .

" You have already made the happiest woman in the world with your understanding , maturity , care and love towards me . I can't ask for more . " I told him in a emotional voice .

" You deserve to be happy my love and I will be very glad to provide you that happiness besides you are my love of life . " Harry picked me up after telling me that .

" Where you are taking me my love ? " I asked him.

" I am taking you to the master bedroom of our manor where we will sleep after marriage and where we will have some personal intimate moment with each other ." Harry responded in a naughty voice meanwhile I wrapped my arms around his neck .

" Do you want to have some intimate moment with me now my love ? " I teased him.

" If I have your permission then I am very much willing to do that . " Harry responded in a seductive voice .

" I also want to spend some intimate moments with you now . I am feeling like a hormone crazy teenager girl around you ." I told him shyly .

" And I am happy that I made you feel in that way , but I have no interest in those teenaged girls I have interest only in a experienced woman and it is you ."

I blushed heavily after hearing that.

" Whenever I made love to you , I felt I was becoming one with you not only by physically but also by mentally and spiritually .

After telling me that Harry took me into the bedroom. Soon we were kissing each other , our hands were busy in removing each other's cloth . Soon we were both naked . We were looking each other with desire and I gently pushed him on the bed . Soon I was on the top of Harry in the bed .

" I will give you a ride of lifetime Harry ." I seductively suggested .

" I have no objection to that my love ." Harry responded .

Harry lined his co*k towards my opening and I slowly lowered myself to take his entire length inch by inch .

Soon his entire length was inside me and I moaned heavily because of that . I stopped for on4e or two seconds to feel the intensity of his manhood inside of me . I ride him with urgency .

I was not in the mood of slow and patient lovemaking in that time. Instead I ride him with a furious speed . Harry was watching me , I was sure his desire for me was reflecting on those beautiful green eyes . Soon he started to match my speed by lifting his hips up to meet with mine and the whole thing was spreading unknown pleasure throughout of my whole body .

" Oh ! Harry you feel so good inside of me ." I told him passionately . I was moaning loudly because of the intensity of our lovemaking . At one stage of our lovemaking my head fall back and I closed my eyes . Harry brought his arms around my back and pulled me back on to him.

Soon my eyes were staring directly into his beautiful eyes .Harry increased his speed and was moving inside me at a very high speed .

Soon I felt him cumming deep inside of me . Seconds later I let myself go and also felt a powerful orgasm .

We were holding each other for some moments . After that I broke my siulence and asked him

" Do you like this position , my love . "

" Yes, I like this position very much , you were looking like a lioness when you were riding me with such passion and grace . " Harry responded.

" I love you , Harry ." I confessed my love to you .

" And I love you too my lioness ." Harry again pulled me in a passionate kiss after saying that .

 **End of chapter .**

 **I like to say thanks to**

 **The Twenty Fifth Doctor**

 **sabery**

 **naruto**

 **john prewett.**

 **for their kind reviews .**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Harry and Molly returned in Hogwarts after five days. Albus received them warmly. There was a glow in their face. They became more close to each other in these five days. They were now feeling they truly belong to each other in every way. There was no longer any hesitation between them they were just comfortable around each other.

Albus notified them about the threat from minister. Harry and Molly both laughed about the childishness of the minister. Albus cautioned them the minister could cause some harm to them. However, both Harry and Molly told him that they were already bribing few ministry workers to tell them about minister's plan. Albus was clearly did not approve their method about minister. However, Harry and Molly told him that, some hard decisions had to be made for greater good.

Then, Albus told them Harry had to go back to his uncle and aunt's house for few days to save his uncle and aunt's house from death eater's attack. Harry did not like his relatives; they were not kind to him in his childhood. However, Harry was not a cruel person; therefore, he could not leave his relatives to death eater's mercy. So, Harry decided to go his relative's house to save them.

Molly understood the reason behind Harry's decision. She knew that, her Harry was a kind soul, therefore, he wanted to save his relatives even though they behaved badly to him in past. However, she was not ready to leave her future husband alone when he was going to stay with his less than impressive relatives. Therefore, Molly decided to go with Harry to live with him in his relative's house for few days. Harry tried to convince Molly otherwise. However, even he had to concede defeat in front of Molly's stubbornness.

Albus told them he would notify the ministry about Molly's presence in Harry's relative's house. Molly was clearly looking pleased after convincing Harry and Albus about her plan.

After taking leave from Albus, Harry took Molly into room of requirements to show her one of the great mystery of Hogwarts. Harry also told her that, he was able to create a password for that room and was able to create a floo connection in that room. Molly also made him to confess that, he had done that to get her company.

Molly rewarded his confession by kissing him aggressively on his mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Molly's waist and pulled her closer to him. Meanwhile, he was responding to Molly's kiss passionately. His hands were going south of Molly's backside and again he grabbed Molly's ass.

"Molly I love your big ass very much." Harry whispered slowly to Molly's ears. Molly blushed deeply after hearing that from her passionate lover.

She was feeling his deep love and desire for her and it was already making a certain part of her body wet. Harry's hands were busy to explore his future wife's sensitive body parts.

Molly wrapped her legs around Harry's waist passionately; her hands were busy in exploring Harry's messy hair. She was moaning heavily because of Harry's loving touch all over her body.

"Make love to me Harry." Molly requested Harry.

After that, both became naked in record time and Harry put Molly on the beautiful bed and climbed over her. Soon, they became one physically for once again and their body was moving in a perfect rhythm. Their fleshes were pressed tightly against each other and they were looking at each other lovingly .Both of them were feeling blessed for getting such type of pure love from each other.

Two lovers continued to make love each other for several times in that night and at the end of their lovemaking, they fallen in sleep while their arms around each other.

Harry and Molly both woke up relatively late in the morning. They looked at each other lovingly. They were still glowing from their experiences of making love to each other in previous night.

Harry had to take a leave from Molly to attend his classes; however, he was able to get a morning kiss from Molly before that. Molly on the other hand, went to meet her friend Madam Pomfrey in Hogwarts hospital wing.

Her friend teased Molly heavily about her love life with Harry. She also found out that, she was still not pregnant. She was feeling little worried about that fact, nevertheless , Madam Pomfrey told her not to worry too much about it. Madam Pomfrey also teased her about the prospects of beautiful Potter babies in the future.

Ron, Bill, and twins were little worried about their mother living with horrible relatives of Harry. However, Molly assured them that, these two horrible muggles were no match to her. Harry also felt somewhat uneasy about showing his home life to his future wife. However, Molly made him to understand that, they would become husband and wife soon, therefore, they should know about each other life's aspects.

On Friday, both Harry and Molly went to his relative's house. As expected Petunia was freaked out to see Molly with Harry. Petunia was going to say something bad, however, Harry reminded her that, Molly was an adult witch; therefore, she could use magic freely and made her whole family disappear. That was enough to make Petunia silent.

Molly also made it clear that, her future husband would not do any household work for Petunia. She also informed her that, Petunia and her family should never disturb them in their room.

Harry and Molly went to the Harry's room. Harry was clearly little embarrassed about the poor state of his room. Molly observed that, cupped his face, and forbad him to feel any embarrassment. She reminded him that, Harry also saw her house and it was not a good shaped house.

After that, both of them shared a brief kiss with each other. Harry made Molly to see his new trunk and invited her to visit that. Soon, Harry and molly entered into the new trunk of Harry. It was a very expensive trunk because; it had several compartments into it. Among them, two of them were bedrooms with attached bathrooms. Each of those bedrooms had a king sized bed with new bed sheet. There was a living room with comfortable couches and armchairs. There was a kitchen in the trunks with all the cooking materials.

Harry already told her about cooking with her in the kitchen. Molly was clearly surprised about that. However, both of them decided to make dinner together. Harry also showed her the dining room compartment in the trunk. There was a little library in the trunk. There was a dueling room in the trunk and finally there was a storeroom in the trunk.

Molly was clearly surprised to see the trunk. Harry told her that he could never let her sleep in the room, which was in poor shaped. He also wanted to spend some intimate moments with his future wife. Molly was clearly touched by the fact that, Harry was thinking so much about her comfort.

Molly was also impressed with various compartments of the trunk. It would be vital for survival in case of any emergency. Molly loved the library and dueling compartments, she wanted to practice with her future husband. Molly wanted to know more about Harry's home life, however, she would not force him to tell her about it. Molly wanted to make her Harry feel happy.

She knew that, Harry had a hard life in his relative's house. She wanted to heal his scar with her love and care.

On the other hand harry was happy to surprise her by showing her that trunk. He wanted to make her feel with that. Molly was his queen and in his minds, she was deserved to be treated like a queen by him.

Harry also wanted to cook with her. He wanted to enjoy doing little things with his lover alone. Cooking was one such area for both of them. He wanted to observe Molly's activity while they would cook together. Harry wanted to know every aspects of her life. He wanted to become a good husband for her.

Both Harry and Molly enjoyed their cooking session with each other. Molly was clearly surprised by good cooking skills of Harry. It was a delightful experience for both of them. They were both talking with each other about small things while they were cooking.

Harry took Molly into the dining room in the trunk. They both sat in the chairs and there was a candle on the table, which was burning and giving them a feeling of candle light dinner.

"I am very much pleased with your cooking skills Harry." Molly commented.

"I am practicing cooking from the age of five." Harry responded with a smiling face.

However, Molly was shocked to know that Harry was cooking from the age of five. She felt so much angry with his relatives for forcing Harry to cook at such young age. She wanted to punish his relatives for such horrible behavior immediately. However, Harry prevented her from doing that and told her that, he did not wanted to live in past and he wanted to think about future with her. He wanted to live a happy life with her as her husband.

Harry's word had a calming effect on Molly. After knowing Harry's desire for a happy life with her as her husband, she felt very much emotional about their future life as husband and wife.

"I can't wait for the day when I will become your wife and live together as a married couple." Molly emotionally told Harry about her deep desire to become his wife.

Harry also felt emotional after hearing such passionate remark from his lover. He was also waiting for the day when she would become his Lady Potter. He wanted to feel the bliss of family life with the love of his life. Harry pulled Molly on his lap. Molly rested her head on Harry's neck. Both closed their eyes to feel each other's presence. The two lovers stayed in that position for few minutes.

They were not talking; they were just enjoying each other's presence. Harry's hands were playing with Molly's beautiful red hair. Molly on the other hand wrapped her arms around Harry's back.

"Harry takes me to the bed." Molly whispered in his ears.

"Sure, my love." After saying that, Harry lifted Molly in his strong arms and took her to the bedroom compartment. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry slowly put his lover on the bed. Both of their eyes were shining with desire. After that, both of them made sweet love to each other for a long period. Their lovemaking was filled with loud moans from both of the them. Both of them were feeling deep pleasure because of their union. Once again they felt the feelings of becoming one not by just physically but also by spiritually and mentally.

After their prolonged lovemaking, session both of them fallen in sleep in the security of each other arms.

 **Chapter end:**

 **I like to say thanks to**

 **Ronin Kenshin,**

 **Sbr3425,**

 **Sabery,**

 **Snow girl,**

 **The Twenty Fifth Doctor**

 **For their kind reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter: Wedding**

Molly was feeling happy today, she was waiting for that day for months. She was going to be married to her lover. When Molly first learned about the wedding contract she thought, it would be a marriage of compromise. However, Harry changed her thinking by making her realize that, he desired her.

According to Molly Harry was an exceptional man. Harry understood her pain, insecurity, and concern and always tried to share them. Despite of having significant age difference Harry showed maturity in their relationship. He tried to know her and win her heart.

In that, process she gave her heart to Harry, however she also knew that, Harry also gave his heart to her. She felt luckiest woman in the whole earth when she heard the three magical words from him. Once they confessed their love, their relationship became stronger in every step. Molly could not forget the moment when they became one in every sense.

Molly felt Harry's pure love for her whenever they made love to each other. The way his green eyes were burning with desire for her made her felt beautiful. Harry worshiped every part of her body. She loved the feeling of him inside of her.

They made love to each other many times, however each times they discovered something new about each other and Harry surprised her every time with his amazing skill. Harry even promised her to make love to her in Amazon forest in their honeymoon. She felt excited after hearing about her lover's promise.

Harry told her he was waiting anxiously for the day when she would be Mrs. Potter. Molly was also waiting for the day passionately. She wanted to become her Harry's Lady Potter. She knew that, the moment she would become Harry's wife would be happiest moment of her life. She wanted to give Harry happiness in his life.

It was decided that on 30 th April Harry and Molly would become Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Harry specially selected that day, as it was her birthday. Molly was very much happy after learning their marriage date. For Molly, it would be her biggest birthday gift.

Molly was also very happy about the fact that, her sons fully supported her in that period. They were also happy about her marriage with Harry. They told her the only thing that matter to them was her happiness. They joined hands with Sirius, Remus, and Albus to organize a beautiful wedding.

Ginny left the country for France, Molly and others thought may be time and distance would make her more mature. Molly still felt little sad about that situation. Harry supported her in that period along with her sons.

Hermione and Fleur took the responsibility on themselves to prepare Molly as bride. Molly was wearing white bridal dress and waiting for the moment she will, be Harry's wife.

Harry was feeling nervous. He still could not believe that, today he would marry the love of his life and Molly would become his wife. Molly was a beautiful woman according to him inside and outside. Many people may find his Molly as fatty, however in his eyes those little fats in her various body curves made her more attractive. Harry knew that, Molly was feeling little insecure about her body and he was determined to remove those insecurities from her mind by loving every parts of her body.

However, Harry was mostly attracted to her inner beauty. She was one of the kindest human being he ever seen. She loved and cared for her family. When she learnt about their wedding contract, she put her family first ahead of social pressure. She also treated him as an adult not as her son's best friend. She showed respect to his feelings and thinking. She was genuine in her effort to make their relationship works.

Harry was finally fallen in love with her because of those qualities. Harry never felt those romantic feelings for any other woman. When he was with her, he felt nothing in the world matters to him and he was ready to do anything to bring smile in her's face. He wanted to make her happy at any cost.

Harry felt privileged that, Molly gave her heart to him. Her love for him was very pure and he could felt it whenever she looked at him, whenever she smiled at him, whenever they touch each other. Her pure love for him touched Harry deeply in his heart. He could feel his Molly trust him to protect her heart.

Harry vowed to himself that, he would never break Molly's trust in him and always faithful to her. He would always love her and respect her as a person; he would try his best to make her happy.

He selected her birthday as their wedding day as he wanted to make this occasion more special as it will be her first birthday as Lady Potter. He liked the fact very much that, the title Lady Potter would suit her very much. He felt excited about their future whey they would walk together in public as husband and wife. He was proud to have Molly as his wife and he would show it to entire British magical society.

He selected Ron as his best men as he was his first real friend in his life and despite new layer in their relationship, he would always be his best friend. Ron showed maturity in the whole situation. He was clam and understanding in that period. Harry was touched when Ron said he was happy for him and his mother and he would always support them.

Harry was also thankful to Hermione, his other best friend. She supported him fully and provided moral support to Molly when Ginny left for France. She was also preparing Molly as a bride and Harry was very excited to see her in her bridal dress.

Sirius also played an important role in guiding Harry in entire situation. He encouraged him to be open minded about the whole situation and giving that relationship a chance. Harry could see his godfather was happy for him.

Nine month ago, his life was a mass, but now his life got a new direction, he was hopeful for his future, he was dreaming about a life with Molly as his wife.

He wore a black robe with Potter crest in it. He was looking very handsome in that expensive robe and waiting for his Molly. Soon his waiting for his bride ended as He saw Molly was coming towards him in her white bridal dress. William was bringing his mother into the wedding.

Harry felt happiness in his whole body as Molly was looking breathtakingly beautiful in her bridal dress. Molly also looked at Harry at the same time. Molly found Harry very handsome in his black robe. She was also feeling that, Harry was looking at her with desire and it caused her to blush.

Soon William gave Molly's hand into Harry's hand. Both felt happiness in their heart as they realize that, the will be bonded in holy matrimony soon.

"You are looking beautiful my love." Harry praised Molly's beauty.

"Thanks. You are also looking very handsome in this black robe." Molly replied shyly.

"My dear witches and wizards, today we came here to observe the holy matrimony between two kind souls, who fall in love with each other deeply. They faced complex situation but never gave up and they built their relationship based on mutual trust, love, and respect. Now, they decide to be bonded in holy matrimony to take their relationship into new stage. Harry, Molly you can now declare your vows to each other." Albus declared.

"Molly, when I came to this wizarding world I was searching happiness and love. As you know, my childhood was not a good experience for me and even after entering this world, I have much bitter experience. However, I am grateful to this wizarding world because this world has you. Molly you are an extraordinary woman, you are kind, selfless, and intelligent and yes, you are breathtakingly beautiful. When first I learned about the wedding contract, I was fearful that, you would not consider me seriously; however, you gave our relationship a chance.

From that moment, our relationship only became stronger. I fall in love with you madly and I must be the luckiest person as you accept me as your lover. Your love for me is pure. I can feel your love for me when you look at me, when you talk with me, when you touch me. Your love makes me stronger. Your love gives me the desire to fight that war and win it so that I may live with you in future as a couple. I want to live to see you every night before I am going to sleep and I want to start my day by seeing you first in our bed. I want to live so that I may bring smile in your face every day. I want to fulfill your every dream.

I cannot tell how much happiness I felt when you said yes to my marriage proposal. From that day I was waiting for this moment when we can be become finally husband and wife. As your husband I am promising to you that, I will be always faithful to you; I will be always respectful to you. I will respect you as my wife, as my lover, as the mother of our future children, as a friend and as a person.

We may not agree about all the things but I will always respect your opinion and I will not let any difference of opinion to become a barrier in our relationship. I will always love you with my everything; my love for you will never decrease. I will be transparent in our relationship and I will be proud to have you as my wife." Harry vowed. His eyes became moist at the end of his vow to Molly. He was overwhelmed with emotion. He was feeling passionate in love with his lover.

Molly also became emotional when she was hearing her future husband's vows to her. His every sentence touched her heart deeply. At the end of Harry's vow tears were running down from Molly's eyes.

"Harry I prepared a list of things that I was planning to told you now. However, after hearing your vows, I forget about it entirely. Harry your every vows touch me deeply in my heart. I am feeling like luckiest woman in the world at this moment, as I will have you as my husband.

Harry you brought color in my life again and you taught me live again. I was insecure about myself and I feared that I was ruining your life. Nevertheless, you remove my every insecurity from my mind with your passionate love. With your love and you, make me feel beautiful, you make me feel desired. You are open and proud about our relationship that makes me feel more hopeful about our future.

Harry as you are a handsome man, scion of an ancient and noble house and a true hero, you were prince charming for many woman in this country. However, today I feel lucky mostly because of your kindness, your understanding nature, your maturity, your passionate pure love for me. Harry I have no doubt that, you will be world best husband , best father as you already showed me that, you are world's best lover and best friend.

As your wife, I am vowing that, I will be always faithful to you as your wife. I will be transparent about our relationship. I will always love and respect you as my husband, as the future father of our child, as a friend and as a person. I will be always with you in our life's every up and down and I am proud to have you as my husband." Molly vowed to Harry. Tears were continuously falling from her eyes when she was speaking those words. She was feeling very emotional at that moment. Harry also deeply moved by Molly's vows to him. Finally, tears were also falling from her eyes but at the same time he was also feeling happiness because, he understood how much molly love and desires him. Harry cupped Molly's face and wiped out tears from her beautiful face and Molly wiped out tears from Harry's face while she was cupping his face.

Harry's and Molly's vows to each other also made the guests and family members of that wedding emotional as they were clearly feeling that how much Harry and Molly love and respect each other.

"Now, do you Lord Harry James Potter of Ancient and Noble House of Potter accept this witch Heiress Molly Isabella Prewett from Noble house of Prewett as your lawfully wedded wife?" Albus asked Harry.

Harry was looking at Molly when Albus asked him but he was not hesitant in his answer without a delay he told Albus "I do".

"Now do you Heiress Molly Isabella Prewett of Noble house of Prewett accept this wizard Lord Harry James Potter from Ancient and Noble House of Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Molly also looking at her lover when Albus asked Molly the question and Molly without a delay she said, "I do".

Harry and Molly both smile at each other and happily exchanged the wedding rings. Both were feeling excitement of finally becoming husband and wife.

"Now based on the power vested upon me I, Albus Dumbledore declare you both as husband and wife. Harry you may now kiss your bride." Albus moved his wand in circular motion and soon a light blue belt surrounded Harry and Molly & confirmed their marriage.

Harry and Molly did not even wait for the ending of Albus sentence they move towards each other and soon their lips were crushing against each other. At this point o0f time, they did not care about anything except each other. They were both waiting for that moment anxiously for months. Finally, they felt complete as they took their relationship into a new height. Both were enjoying feeling of their wedding kiss.

Their lips were moving passionately against each other. Harry was kissing upper lips of Molly and Molly was kissing Harry's lower one. The speed of their kissing was increasing at each moment. Molly asked Harry's permission to enter her tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry gladly provided his wife the permission and soon their tongues were engaged in a love duel. They were testing each other mouth passionately and soft moans were escaped from their mouth.

Molly's hand was busy in hair of Harry and Harry's one hand was busy in her waist another was busy in rubbing her back. They had to end their kiss due to lack of oxygen but both sighed happily and joined their forehead.

Both of them were feeling optimistic about their future life in which they would live as husband and wife.

 **Next chapter: Molly's birthday celebration and Harry & Molly's wedding night.**

 **I like to say thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapter.**


End file.
